His Salvation
by Chaytons Angel
Summary: Things aren't going well with Ari. They were trying to make it work, but her phobia of werewolves meant he couldn't be himself with her. As their relationship crumbles Samuel meets a woman who is part fae and all werewolf, a woman he can be himself with, and he finds himself drawn to her. Can she help him to finally find the happiness he seeks? Rated for language just in case.
1. Chapter One

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. You have been warned.

 **P.S.** For those of you who may like Samuel with Ariana, while I think its a decent pairing, I also think he needs someone who can embrace both parts of him, not just the human side, and so I am giving him a mate he can truly be himself with. Also, since this story got it's start in chapter four of Embracing the Future, I will be copying a small part of it, the initial meeting between Chloe and the Columbia Basin Pack, from there and pasting it here. As you will see, I tend to intertwine all of the stories I have going from the Mercy Thompson series and the Alpha and Omega series, so there will be some crossing over of characters from my others as well.

********************MT/A&O********************

The day started out like any other. She went to work, had dinner with some of the pack, then headed home. Her favorite nightly past time, when she wasn't out running on four legs, was listening to music. She'd just started listening to this new Indy band a co-worker told her about when she was hit with a pain so intense it dropped her to her knees and tore a howl from her throat. Things happened too fast after that for her to even hope to react. There was the sound of glass shattering, she had sliding glass doors that led out to her fenced backyard, and she heard a series of soft 'pfts' before she felt the sting of needles. Fire burned through her veins, her vision got spotty, and just before darkness sucked her under she looked into a slightly familiar face. She tried to stay awake but whatever they'd shot her with, it was too potent to fight. "Got her," she heard someone say as darkness swallowed her.

********************MT/A&O********************

Chloe bolted awake and instantly regretted it. She hated that fucking dream. Too bad it wasn't **just** a dream. She felt the silver in her system, it wasn't as potent as it had been over the last, how many days now? She couldn't remember. She felt nauseous and groaned. She wasn't the only one who was groaning though. They'd lost several pack members right away, they'd been too weak to survive the amount of silver nitrate that coursed through their veins when they were first taken. In the days since their capture they'd lost even more. The few remaining felt the loss intensely but they weren't given any time to grieve. Chloe knew if they didn't figure out a way to get out of there they were all going to die.

"You're awake. Good. You have been very promising. You seem to have quite the different reaction from the others, but I'm sure that's because you're also fae. While the human part of the others doesn't stay subdued long, yours does. But then, you're even less human than the others are, aren't you?"

Chloe ignored the taunts. She'd figured out very quickly that at least some of their captors were former CNTRP and BFA agents who'd gone rogue. "You can't kidnap and murder people and get away with it," she hissed.

"You aren't people. You're abominations. Once we succeed the rest of humanity will agree and we will wipe your kind from this earth."

"The only abomination I see is standing in front of me," she retorted.

"You bitch," the man snarled at her.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "As if I haven't been called that before." She was egging him on and she knew it.

"Enough," a second voice said. "Even with the silver weakening them to a degree, they're still dangerous."

Chloe turned to the new speaker and when she heard a series of 'pfts' she growled. Several remaining pack members were taken from their cells and she knew only one would come back. Her growls were ignored and silence enveloped them until they were sure they were alone.

"Chloe." Andrew was the pack's second but with their Alpha gone those who were left looked to him for leadership. "If you get an opening, I want you to go. I want you to run."

"I can't do that, Andrew," she replied.

"You can and you will. That's an order."

She whined and it was the wolf, not the human. The human understood why he wanted her to flee, the wolf didn't like the idea of being ordered to abandon them. "You want me to abandon the rest of the pack?"

"Someone needs to get away. Someone needs to take this to the Marrok. I know you've been holding back, girl. Waiting for the right time."

She had some fae magic. She could create the illusion that she disappeared, but it didn't last long. "Andy, I don't think I can hold it long enough to get clear of this place."

Andrew gave her a dark smile. "I'll make sure their attention is all on me." The sounds of fighting filtered to them and they felt the deaths of each pack member. "You'll get away and you'll find help," Andrew growled and the few remaining pack members howled over the loss of the others.

********************MT/A&O********************

Two days later her chance came. The humans who had them had found a drug mixture that, in the right amount, suppressed the human part of a werewolf and forced them to shift. It didn't last long enough for their goal, they were trying to perfect it so it did last longer, and they used the aggression, the berserker, that it brought out to force the wolves to fight each other. With the right dosage they could send a werewolf, or several, on a killing spree and gain the support of the rest of humanity. They didn't care about the lives that would be lost, it was 'worth it' if it meant getting rid of werewolves entirely, and if they could get rid of the fae as well, then humans would be safe.

Chloe had already had her share of fights and she'd survived thus far, but she felt sick over the ones she'd had no control to keep from killing to save herself. It was similar to a dominance fight in that there was only one victor, but in those fights the victor could accept a yield. Not so here.

She was still reeling from the last fight, her woulds still seeping blood, when they came for Andrew and the last two male pack members. They'd gone from twenty werewolves down to four in just a few days. Andrew gave her a slight nod and when they removed him and the other two from their cells Chloe concentrated and she was suddenly 'gone'.

"What the hell?" One of their captors was looking at her cell from an angle when it happened. "Where the hell did she go? She was just here. Goddamn it, they said the iron in the cell bars would be enough to hold her."

'Open the door' Chloe thought at him and it worked like a charm. Not her thought, but the disappearing act. She watched as he opened her cell door and stepped in to make sure it wasn't a trick. She'd already moved to the side of the door so when he entered she slipped past him.

Andrew felt an invisible touch on his hand and he knew she was out. He went berserk then, attacked one of the humans, and the other two followed his lead.

Chloe bolted. While the humans shot at her pack members to stop them she fled. Before she was completely safe the illusion started to shimmer, giving glimpses of her to her captors, and she heard someone yell "Stop!". She ignored them and kept running. She heard the sounds of dart guns firing, hissed as one hit home, and jerked it out of her shoulder. 'Get away, get away, get away'. It was her silent mantra as she ran out into the night. Just enough of the drug mixture had gotten into her system before she'd pulled the dart out that she was forced into shifting. A snarl was ripped from her throat and still she ran. She ran until the pain of her injuries, and the silver nitrate in her body, became too intense, and then she collapsed in the middle of the woods. She managed to shift back to human moments before she passed out.

********************MT/A&O********************

Chloe hurt all over. There were holes in her memory and for the life of her she couldn't figure out how she ended up in the woods. She also had no clue where she was or why it hurt so much to move. A howl erupted near her and her own wolf fought for control. It's urge was to run because it was already hurt but running would require moving and it hurt too damn much to move, so she kept hold of her tenuous control by sheer will power. Chloe was... unique among her kind. She wasn't just wolf, she was also fae. Not fae enough to stop the magic that made her a wolf when she'd been attacked several years ago but she still had some fae magic in her. Ah yes, that was why she hurt so much. Silver and iron, in the right combination, could be very dangerous for her. Deadly even.

….

Too much happened, too fast. She'd panicked when she realized she was surrounded by unfamiliar werewolves and if she'd been able to run away she would have. Lucky for her, she was too hurt to do that. She'd been heading in the direction of Finley because she knew that was where the Alpha of the Columbia Basin Pack lived and they found her instead. "I'm Mercy Hauptman. That's my husband, and mate, Adam. He's also the Alpha of the Columbia Basin Pack," she added.

Chloe stared at her. She was trying to remember where she'd heard those names before but she finally gave up. It would come back to her. "Chloe. Chloe Bishop," she said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, Chloe, try not to move too much," Mercy said before she turned to Adam. "Adam, we're going to need a stretcher. She's not healing right and I smell silver nitrate," she told him. When he growled her coyote echoed him.

Adam looked to his second and third and Darryl stepped back, letting Warren take this one. Between the two of them Warren was less likely to cause the injured wolf any further stress.

It seemed to take forever for them to get back but a little over half an hour later Adam and Warren returned, both dressed in sweats, and carrying a stretcher. Injuries that should have already healed were still oozing blood and Warren did a quick patch work on them so they could get her to safety. "Don't worry darlin', you're safe now," he cooed at her. "We'll get you patched up right once we're back to pack central," he added.

Chloe bit back whimpers of pain as she was moved to the stretcher. She finally remembered why Adam's and Mercy's names were familiar to her. Andrew, her former pack's second, mentioned them. He'd said they weren't that far away, few miles as the crow flies, if only they could get to them they'd be safe. It always happened this way when she was forced to shift. When she returned to human form she had blanks in her memory that slowly filled in. She'd been forced to shift a lot lately.

….

"Chloe, this is Dr. Samuel Cornick. He's going to look at your injuries to make sure there isn't something we've missed," Adam said.

Chloe's eyes snapped open at the name. She knew that name because of her great-great grandfather. Violet colored eyes locked with blue-gray ones before Chloe blinked and her eyes became a more human color somewhere between brown and blue.

Samuel stared for a moment. Violet colored eyes was neither human nor wolf, but he'd known a fae, years ago, with violet eyes. He'd been the best man at the fae's wedding as a matter of fact. Oh, he knew other fae must have that color too, but he also knew, from what he'd been told, that it wasn't an extremely common eye color among the fae. That a werewolf had violet eyes, suggesting fae blood as well, was interesting indeed. He pushed his thoughts away and focused on tending to the patient.

She'd been startled when Samuel Cornick arrived to tend to her injuries but she kept quiet about it. What could she say, 'I know who you are'? She wasn't ready to admit that she wasn't just a werewolf. She heard him hiss as the silver in her system touched his skin where he'd had to reopen some closed wounds to clean them out. "The rest is up to her. If she had a pack her Alpha could help her."

"No pack," Chloe growled. Her voice was thick with pain. "Not anymore. Alpha was killed, we were easy to capture then."

"Son of a..." Warren bit the swear word off before he uttered it. "Why don't we know about an entire pack disappearing?"

"We can worry about that later," Adam said. "You rest Chloe. We'll keep someone with you in case you need anything," he added and Luna offered to sit with her.

********************MT/A&O********************

She was safe, for now at least. She was in the company of the third and fourth most dominant werewolves in all of North America. She knew they wouldn't be so easily taken by surprise. She also knew they'd be looking for answers soon. They were letting her rest but the questions would come.

Chloe heard the door open, heard footsteps on the thick carpet that were little more than a soft shushing sound, and her stomach growled at the smell of food. She also smelled coyote just like she had in the woods. "The rumors are true," she said and opened her eyes.

Mercy set the tray of food down. "What rumors?"

"That the Columbia Basin Pack's Alpha's mate was neither human nor wolf. Not everyone believes it possible for a wolf to mate with a coyote." She moved to sit up and realized she was still naked. "Got something I can put on?" she asked.

"We have sweats of varying sizes. It's the clothing of choice in emergencies," Mercy said. "That's us, the odd pairing," she added while Luna went to the dresser to get Chloe something to wear. "Bran will be here soon. You should eat and rest up until then," Mercy told her and she and Luna left to give her some privacy to get dressed.

"Bran's on his way?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, when Samuel called and told him about her he said he'd be here in a few hours."

"No time for grieving," Luna said softly.

Mercy shook her head. "Not that he'd really grieve over Leah but you're right. That's the downside, or one of them, to being the Alpha of all Alphas. When the shit hits the fan and it requires his attention, he has to put his own life on hold to take care of it."

"You're welcome to come back in now," Chloe called out. She still ached but she knew that wouldn't stop until the silver nitrate was gone. She would have to burn it out but she needed energy for that. It was a good thing she had a plate of food waiting to be devoured.

"I'm going to go back downstairs, do you need anything, Luna?" Mercy asked.

"No, I'm okay," Luna replied and went back into the room.

*******************MT/A&O********************

Downstairs Samuel kept thinking about the werewolf with the violet eyes. He couldn't shake the feeling she was related to his old friend. He wondered if she **knew** about her fae blood. Some did, some didn't.

He was a doctor, he'd seen many naked bodies over his many centuries on earth, and yet he'd had a difficult time not staring at her while he was treating her injuries. Samuel shook his head. One problem at a time. He could deal with that troubling issue later.

"She's awake, dressed, and eating," Mercy said when she came back downstairs.

"That's good. It means she's strong. Once she's eaten she'll have an easier time getting the silver nitrate out of her system, especially now that Da is almost here. He can assist her with it," Samuel replied.

Adam had left to meet Bran at the airstrip while Mercy was taking the food up.

"I'd ask why you haven't gotten Ari to come help her with it but I saw how she was in Aspen Creek," Mercy said.

"I was wondering about that myself," Warren said. "Why you don't just call her to come help Chloe out."

"Ariana had a... setback when we were in Aspen Creek," Samuel said and left it at that.

Warren had a feeling there was a story there but he didn't pry.

"They're here," Mercy said. She'd been keeping an eye out for Adam's return.

"Looks like we'll get some answers now," Warren said. Having an entire pack killed off was bad, very bad.

*******************MT/A&O********************

Chloe had never met Bran Cornick. She had no idea what to expect when he walked into that bedroom. So she was a little puzzled when the door opened and a man who seemed human, and could have passed for such if not for the musk and mint smell of werewolf, stepped inside. Luna's reaction to him was equally puzzling. The slight tilt of her head, bearing her throat in submission. Why? He didn't feel dominant at all.

"Hello Chloe," Bran said and just like that he let his power flow through the room.

She'd been staring at him and her reaction was instantaneous as well as pure instinct. She lowered her eyes and bared her throat as well. "Hello," she said. Now she knew why her Alpha spoke of Bran Cornick with such awe. Old Alpha. He was gone now. Tears threatened and Chloe had to blink them back. There would be time later to grieve, once the bastards who'd attacked the pack were dead.

"I'm sure this has been very difficult for you, and I regret having to question you before you're healed, but I can help the healing along," Bran told her.

Chloe felt his power seep into her, felt her body respond. What silver that was left in her system was burned out, which meant a quick change of clothes to keep it from burning her skin, and in moments she felt better. Not whole, there was too much sorrow in her heart for that, but physically she **was** better. "Thank you," she said once she'd changed clothes. One thing you get over quickly when you're a werewolf is the idea of being naked in front of others. She'd had to sit on the edge of the bed while she dressed because she was still weak but she'd managed. "Before we start the question and answer session can I **please** get a little help going downstairs? I've had all I can stand of lying in a bed."

Samuel and Adam had followed Bran in and it was Samuel who went to her. "You're wounds are healing faster now so yes, you can get out of bed," he said and scooped her up to carry her downstairs.

Everyone headed downstairs and they waited for Chloe to get settled in a chair. "I need you to tell me exactly what happened, as far as you know," Bran said.

Chloe nodded. "The pack gets together often, I mean, we did get together often, to have dinner, and we'd all just gone home really. I mean, I live... lived the closest to our Alpha but everyone said the same thing, they'd only just gotten home when it happened. Suddenly Connor, our Alpha, was just... gone. I remember falling to my knees in pain from his death and I howled. Things got crazy from there. Glass shattered and I heard several pft sounds, I didn't realize what it was at first, and I was hit several times with darts. They knocked me out and when I came to I was in a cell. Most of the pack was there too. It wasn't until the drugs wore off that I realized the reason some were missing was because they were dead. They were the weaker and newest members of our pack, the silver nitrate was too strong and it killed them." She had to stop for a minute to get her emotions under control.

"Do you have any idea who they were?" Bran asked.

"I know at least one of them used to be a Cantrip agent, I'd seen him in uniform before." She didn't mention that he was also from the Bureau of Fae Affairs, or BFA. "I'm sure he's not the only one who is though. They're zealots who want to wipe anything that isn't human off the face of the planet."

"I know it is unlikely but did they mention how they came across the silver nitrate mixture?" Bran asked.

Chloe laughed bitterly. "Yeah, they did. One of the men said he'd helped someone named Gerry with it before he was killed. He said he had the only copy of the mixture they'd perfected, but if all went as planned he'd sell it to other anti-werewolf groups. They weren't expecting any of us to get away and I was pretending to still be unconscious at the time. He'd been bragging about it when someone asked him what they'd used on us."

"We need to find them and shut them down," Darryl said. The others agreed.

Chloe wasn't listening. She was too busy fighting off a panic that wasn't her own. A howl was ripped from her and for a moment she felt lost. It took several minutes for her to find her inner balance. She was completely alone. The last pack bond was gone and tears slipped down her cheeks. "I can help you draw them out," she said and there was a hardness in her voice. She would make them pay for every single death.

"You mean use you as bait?" Samuel asked. "Not happening."

"I'm the one they want. It's why they killed Andy. They're hoping it'll make me come to them."

It was Mercy who spoke first. "Why you?"

Chloe shrugged slightly. "Do you know any other werewolf that's also fae?"

"Come again?" Warren, who'd been silent up to then, said. "Someone want to explain that because, uh, that's not possible. Only humans can become werewolves. Witches are still human, they just have magic," he added.

All eyes turned to Chloe and she sighed. "It depends on the fae as well as how far back the line goes to the origin."

"Liam. You're related to Liam McGregor, aren't you?" Samuel asked.

"I am. He's my great-great grandfather, on my mom's side. I just call him granddad or grandpa Liam, its less confusing."

"Samuel, is this the Liam McGregor you were good friends with some time ago?" Bran asked and already knew the answer.

"I'm confused," Mercy said before Samuel could answer. "And frankly, I think everyone else is too. What difference does it make if it's a few generations back?"

"Allow me to explain," Samuel said and Chloe nodded. "Yes, Da, it's the same Liam," he said first. "Liam McGregor is the last of his kind who is full blooded fae. He has two forms, one looks mostly human except for violet eyes and pointed ears. His other form is that of a great dire wolf. Dire wolves, though long extinct, are distant cousins of werewolves. Liam once speculated, after he'd fallen in love and married a human woman, that one of his lesser fae descendants might be able to become a werewolf as a result."

"Please tell me he didn't test that theory out with you." Mercy said what she was sure they were all thinking.

"No, he would never have risked one of his own blood that way. My brother disagrees but that's irrelevant," Chloe replied.

Bran was watching her closely. "Why do they want **you**? If you were one of the more powerful mixed blood fae you would be on one of the reservations with the rest, per the orders of the Gray Lords."

"Because they think I have power that I don't. No matter how much I denied it, they ignored me. They think I'm lying. See, their plan isn't to use me just to turn humans against werewolves, but against the fae as well. They think if they can find a way to force me to use magic that harms humans, then they'll be able to turn the tide."

"How did you get away?" Bran knew if she didn't have any fae magic she wouldn't be there right now.

"I have some magic but its not harmful. I can create the illusion of disappearing into thin air, I can even use it to make at least one other person disappear with me, but it doesn't last very long. They were taking Andy and two other wolves to make them fight and Andy gave me the chance to get out. I just disappeared from my cell and when one of the humans opened the door I slipped out. Look, I know it's not customary for females to fight, or to put themselves in harm's way, but I owe this to my pack. They died because of me."

"How do they force pack members to fight one another?" It was the first question Adam had asked.

"They've added something to the silver/DMSO/ketamine compound. It suppresses the human and turns the wolf into a berserker. The more dominant you are, the stronger the combination, and the harder it is to resist the urge to fight."

Luna was quiet up until then. "That's how you were injured? They made you fight?"

"Yeah. They don't give a damn about our rules. We're all abominations to them so they don't care that female werewolves don't normally fight, unless it's to protect themselves or their fellow pack members."

"It's late. Everyone go home. We will continue this discussion in the morning," Bran said. It was the middle of the night. There wasn't anything they could do about the threat right now.

"Do you think that's safe?" Mercy asked. "If they're in the area what's to stop them from attacking our pack to get her back?"

"I don't think they knew I knew we were so close to the Tri-Cities. It will take them a day or two to figure out where I went," Chloe said softly. She felt the loss of her pack keenly. It was almost overwhelming, the intensity of the emptiness she felt. Part of her wanted to curl up and cry but not in front of strangers.

"Just in case, Ben get the word out to everyone, make them aware of the possible threat," Adam said.

"You got it," Ben replied and went to use the computer in Adam's office to send an email out to everyone. When he was done he and Luna left and they were closely followed by Warren, Darryl, and Aurielle. Bran was offered the guest suite that was on the ground floor of the house for him to rest in.

"I want to check your injuries, one last time to make sure they're healing properly, before I leave," Samuel said.

Chloe let him escort her upstairs. She would remain at Adam's until this was over. Where Samuel's fingers curled around her arm her skin tingled but she ignored it. Or tried to. He wasn't what one might call conventionally handsome but he did have a beauty all his own. She pushed her thoughts aside. There was too much going on, she really didn't need to let herself get distracted.

Chloe was quiet as Samuel checked her wounds. She closed her eyes and despite her best efforts she couldn't stop herself from enjoying the brush of his fingers on her skin. At least it didn't cause her scent to change because how embarrassing would that be?

"They're healing like they should be. Even the worst of them will be gone in a few hours at most," Samuel said. He'd taken his time and he tried to convince himself he was just being thorough.

"Thank you." Chloe settled back on the bed as he headed for the door. The room suddenly smelled like fear and she knew it was from her.

"What's wrong?" Samuel asked.

"Will you stay? I... really don't want to be alone any more than I already am," she replied.

He hesitated for just a moment. "Sure, I need to make a call first," he said and was quick about it. He left the room, called Ari, explained he needed to stay with the patient, then returned to her bedside. He turned the light next to the bed down so it was just a soft glow and settled into a chair. "Get some sleep," he said gently. He watched her drift off and sighed. He needed to get himself under control. He'd enjoyed touching her skin too damn much for a man who was already taken.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. You have been warned.

********************MT/A&O********************

Chloe awoke hours later. She shifted on the bed and smiled a little. There was no pain, no discomfort. She was healed thanks to the removal of the silver nitrate. She felt herself being watched and opened her eyes to find Samuel there. "You stayed." It was a statement, as if she'd expected him to leave once she was asleep.

"I said I would. How do you feel?" he asked.

"Better, physically at least. Thank you." Her heart hurt but that was an ache that would take time to heal.

"You're welcome. There's food downstairs when you're ready. Luna and Mary Jo, she's another member of the Columbia Basin Pack, brought some clothes by for you. The three of you are close in size and they thought you might prefer that to sweats. The bathroom is across the hall. I'll leave you to get dressed. Da and Adam are waiting to discuss a plan of attack until they can get your input since you have intimate knowledge of the ones responsible. Oh, and my brother, Charles, will be here soon."

She knew who Charles was. The Marrok's enforcer. The four most dominant werewolves in North America all in one place in order to take out humans who threatened them all. Things were going to get bloody. Chloe waited until he left before she picked something from the clothes loaned to her and went to take a quick shower.

********************MT/A&O********************

"How is she?" Mercy asked when Samuel came downstairs.

"Physically she's fine. Emotionally, that's going to take a while."

Mercy shuddered a little. "I can't imagine how much she's hurting right now. It was awful when we lost Peter, the pain from losing your entire pack must be devastating."

"They will pay for what they have done," Bran said. He didn't have any reservations about killing those who threatened his people.

"You're not worried about the human government getting involved, Da?" Samuel asked.

"There won't be anything for them **to** get involved in." This from Adam. "Our witch will see to that." He knew how Bran and his sons felt about witches but Elizaveta had proven herself invaluable to the Columbia Basin Pack.

********************MT/A&O********************

Chloe looked at herself in the mirror. You wouldn't know, just by looking at her, that she'd suffered such loss. Later, once the humans were dead, she would let herself, let her wolf, grieve. But for now... she squared her shoulders, lifted her chin, and headed downstairs. She'd chosen a pair of faded jeans and a lilac colored tank top that fit comfortably. Her feet were bare. She'd pulled her platinum blonde hair up into a ponytail that brushed against the middle of her back when she walked. She followed their voices to the kitchen.

"Morning, or afternoon rather," Mercy said. "There's fresh coffee if you want some and plenty still to eat."

"Morning," she replied. There were platters of breakfast foods and Chloe filled a plate, got some coffee, and sat at the table.

The doorbell rang while Chloe was eating and when Adam returned Charles was with him. "I take it Anna and Juliana stayed in Aspen Creek?" Samuel asked.

"Yes, they don't need to be here for this," Charles replied. He had no intention of letting his pup know what it was he did. Their Da had already given him a condensed version of what Chloe had told them.

"I still don't think we should use Chloe as bait," Mercy said.

"I agree," Samuel put in.

There was a brief debate before Chloe cleared her throat. "I'm sitting right here you know. It's kind of rude to talk about me as if I'm not," she cut in. "The only one who has any say in if I put myself out there as bait is me." She looked at Mercy. "Tell me something. What would you do if it was your pack? What would you do if your pack was captured and killed off one by one? Would you hide and let others put their lives on the line for you?" Everyone in that room, everyone but Chloe, knew the answer to that was a resounding hell no.

"No, I wouldn't. I haven't. That doesn't mean what I did was smart but... at least you have the advantage of being a werewolf."

"They murdered men and women who have families, mates, children. I will not hide while others go after them," Chloe growled. "I will not stop until they pay for their crimes." Her eyes flashed violet. "I owe that to my pack," she added quietly.

********************MT/A&O********************

Adam called the pack together. They'd devised a plan to go on the offensive but he had something else to do before they put the plan in motion. They'd given Chloe a choice. As a female she couldn't be a lone wolf, she had to join a pack. She could join the Columbia Basin Pack and stay in the Tri-Cities or join the Marrok Pack and go back to Aspen Creek with Bran and Charles when everything was settled. She chose the Columbia Basin Pack.

"Look me in the eyes with no offense taken or meant, Chloe Aine Bishop."

"I see you Adam Alexander Hauptman, Alpha of the Columbia Basin Pack."

"Will you join with us, to hunt, to fight, to live, and run?"

"Under the moon, I will hunt, fight, live and run with you and yours, who shall be mine."

"We claim you," Darryl said as he handed Adam a knife to cut a piece of flesh from his arm. The pack echoed the words.

"I claim you," Adam said and offered his flesh to her. "Alpha's flesh and blood you shall be. From this day forward, mine to me and mine. Pack."

"Yours to you, mine to me," Chloe said. When the pack magic enveloped her she cried softly. She wasn't alone anymore. Spending even a single day like that had been pure hell. She couldn't understand how anyone would willingly give that up. Which made her extremely curious about Samuel since he was a lone wolf.

Once the joining ceremony was done the lesser dominant wolves stayed at pack central, Adam had his security team watching the house, and the rest left to go take out the humans. Luna had clung to her mate and told him to be careful before she settled in to wait for their return.

There was a debate on whether to go in as wolf or human before a mixture was decided. It would be a lot easier that way. The plan was that Chloe, who took time to make herself look as dirty and disheveled as she could, would approach the warehouse the humans were in, close enough for them to see her, but far enough that she was out of reach of the dart guns, and she would lure as many out after her as she could. Bran and Adam were using pack magic to make it impossible to detect the wolves waiting to take them out. Once the initial guards were dead, Chloe would hide herself and one other, slip inside, and open the warehouse bay doors so the others could get inside.

Samuel wanted to be the one to go in with her but Bran vetoed the idea. In the end is was Charles who was chosen, for his ability to shift so effortlessly. They watched and waited and and when it was time Chloe 'stumbled' into view.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" she screamed. "You want me COME AND GET ME," she added. The small door next to the bay doors opened and several men came running, guns pointed. Chloe bolted into the nearby woods, swerving around trees as if she was running in fear. "You're mine, bitch," she heard a familiar voice say and when she heard the unmistakable gurgle of him dying she couldn't help the satisfied grin that flashed across her face.

"Let's go," Charles said and shifted. What startled them all was when Chloe stripped and shifted as well. Her shift was even faster than Charles', almost as fast at Mercy's when she changed from human to coyote.

Chloe focused for a moment and she and Charles suddenly disappeared from view. They loped across the ground, headed for the open door, and slipped inside. Charles shifted back and opened the bay doors for the others to enter.

It was a blood bath. With so much on the line there was no way a single person was getting away. When all was said and done, and every human in the building was dead, Chloe made her way to where she knew the bodies of her former pack were being kept. They'd suffered even more indignity after death as many were cut open as if they were checking to see what effects the drugs had had on their organs. She howled, low and mournful, grieving their loss. Several howls joined hers, her new pack honoring those slain.

Adam returned to human form and called Elizaveta in. The wolves would be burned and their ashes scattered, the rest the witch would deal with. By the time she finished no one would ever know there'd been a slaughter there.

********************MT/A&O********************

For the second time that day Chloe stared at herself in the mirror. She'd washed the blood from her skin and hair but part of her still felt dirty. Now that it was over she could look at what she'd done with a critical eye. Yes, they'd deserved their fates, but... did killing them make her the monster they'd said she was? There was a knock on the bathroom door that made her jump.

"Chloe? Are you alright?" Samuel asked from the hallway. He'd seen the look in her eyes when she'd gone upstairs to shower. Shock battled with self-recrimination and disgust and he wanted to be sure she was okay. He explained his concern away as his need to 'take care' of his patients, and she'd been his patient until earlier that day when she was fully healed from her ordeal.

Chloe opened the door and looked at him. "Not really, no. I can't help but wonder if I'm not really the monster they'd called me."

Without thought Samuel embraced her. He understood how she felt. Sometimes he thought he was a monster too. "No. You did what needed to be done to save thousands of lives," he hushed. He felt her shaking and held her as she cried quietly.

When she had herself under control she pulled out of his arms. "Sorry.. I... thank you," she said softly. She wasn't sure what she'd been about to apologize for. For crying or for feeling so needy at that moment that she'd clung to him while she cried?

"You're welcome. You should get some rest," Samuel said and watched her go into the guest room she was using. He waited until the door closed before he left. Bran and Charles were already gone, headed back to Aspen Creek. Samuel bid Adam and Mercy goodnight and went home. He had to explain to Ari why he was gone so long, but he knew once he told her about the threat he'd helped to stop, she would understand. The only thing he wouldn't mention was his reaction to Chloe. He told himself he was just intrigued, nothing more, because she was part fae and related to an old friend of his. It was nothing more than that. Maybe he could convince himself that was the case if he said it enough times.

********************MT/A&O********************

Chloe listened as his steps receded down the hall and then down the stairs. His scent clung to her, faintly, and she closed her eyes to breathe it in. He wasn't like any of the other dominant males she'd known. There was a sense of calm to him that mingled with a charming personality. Most male werewolves were so serious, it was nice to see not all were like that.

She stripped and crawled into bed. She needed to figure out her next plan of action. She needed a job and her own place, but she could start on that tomorrow. Tonight she was bone weary and needed sleep. At least now she might stop dreaming about her capture. She let her eyes drift closed as Samuel's earth and spice musk scent faded away. Too bad it didn't linger longer, she liked it.

 **A/N:** *The pronunciation of Chloe's middle name is Awnya.


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. You have been warned. Now, without further ado, on with the story!

********************MT/A&O********************

Back in Beach, North Dakota, and yes that was quite the ironic name for a town in the middle of nowhere North Dakota, as far from a beach as you could get, she'd worked at Beach Medical Center as a radiology technician. It took a few days to get everything transferred to Washington, but once she had that done she was able to apply to Kennewick General. They had several openings in their radiology department, one of which would have her working directly with the ER, which would mean longer hours but it also meant more pay. She was offered the position and took it. It seemed no one else wanted to face the possibility of 16-20 hour days. Fine by her. It would keep her from having time to think too much about her old pack. The less time she had to think the better off she'd be. Their deaths still weighed heavily on her heart because she still blamed herself for it.

Chloe braided her hair and got dressed for her first day on the job. She had her scrubs folded neatly in her bag. She always changed into them at work because she never felt comfortable driving in them. She wasn't sure why.

She wasn't one of those women who wore a lot of makeup so the getting ready part was quick. Sometimes she'd wear a little eye shadow, maybe some eyeliner and lipstick, but never foundation. If a man didn't like how she looked without all that shit caked on her face he wasn't worth her time. Briefly she wondered if that was the kind of man Samuel Cornick was. She shook her head. She needed to stop doing that. So he was attractive, big deal. Wondering if he was the kind of man who preferred a woman who wore a lot of makeup went way beyond just thinking he was attractive and since they were going to be co-workers she needed to reign that in right the fuck now. Chloe glanced at her watch and groaned. If she didn't get a move on she'd be late.

********************MT/A&O********************

Samuel was already at work. He'd gone in early because he didn't know how to fix the tension between him and Ari and the more he tried to talk about it the worse things got. Deep down he knew that things between them were crumbling and eventually she was going to leave. And there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

He closed his eyes a moment and it wasn't a pair of gray eyes he saw in his mind's eye; it was violet ones. His eyes snapped open. What was wrong with him? He loved Ari, so why was he seeing another woman's eyes when he closed his? He didn't have an answer for that. At least with him being a lone wolf he wouldn't see her all the time like he would if they were both part of a pack.

Samuel was just starting to relax from that thought when he caught a scent. Mint and musk with an underlying scent of vanilla and honey. He'd only met one werewolf with that scent lately. His head turned and he did a very good job of not looking startled. "Chloe?"

Chloe heard her name and turned. "Hi Dr. Cornick," she said.

Jody, the nurse who was giving Chloe a tour of the ER, blinked. "You two know each other?" she asked. She knew Chloe only recently relocated there from North Dakota so she was a bit surprised.

"We have a mutual friend," Samuel replied. "What are you doing here?" he asked and had a bad feeling he already knew the answer.

"Chloe is the new ER radiology tech," Jody said before Chloe could. "Of all the qualified applicants we had, she was the only one who was interested in the position. Why a young girl would want to spend all her time at work is beyond me but her former employer spoke very highly of her."

Samuel forced a smile that looked natural. "Ah. Well, welcome aboard. We're glad to have you," he said. His pager went off and he silenced it. "If you'll excuse me, duty calls," he said and left.

"That's Dr. Cornick, always on the go. He cares so much about his patients," Jody said before she finished the tour.

Chloe watched him go. She'd known he was a doctor at the hospital and that they would be co-workers, but she hadn't known he was one of the ER doctors and that meant they'd be more than just co-workers, they'd be working closely together. 'Focus on the job Chloe, just focus on the job.'

********************MT/A&O********************

It wasn't long before Chloe was too busy to think about the fact that she and Samuel worked together and that meant seeing him almost daily. Right away she proved why her old boss spoke so highly of her. One of the first patients she had was a child. Six year old Ella Morales. She'd been playing hide and seek with her siblings when the junk car she'd been hiding under shifted and trapped her leg. She was hurt, scared, and because she'd never had an x-ray before the machine scared her even more.

Chloe knelt down so she was eye level with the little girl who was clinging to the wheelchair she was sitting in. "It's okay, Ella," Chloe said softly. "I know it hurts sweetie and we're going to do every thing we can to make it feel better." She glanced at the table where she'd have to sit. "I have an idea. I know that machine is kinda scary so what if I make you a deal? I'll sit on the table first and show you what we're going to do so it's not so scary any more, and then you let us take pictures of your leg so we can make it feel better. Okay?"

Ella bit her lip and nodded. "Okay," she finally agreed.

Chloe got another technician to assist her and she did everything they would do to x-ray the child's leg. When she was done Ella let herself be x-rayed. Her leg was broken in three places. She would be given something for the pain, the leg would be set, and then she would get a pretty purple cast. Purple was her choice.

Chloe had just finished with her fifth patient and was washing her hands when Jody approached her. "Chloe? Mrs. Morales, the mother of that little girl with the broken leg, is asking for you. She'd like to speak with you before they leave."

"I'll be right there," Chloe said before she finished washing her hands and dried them off. "Mrs. Morales? You wanted to see me?" she said, approaching the woman.

"Si. I wanted to thank you for what you did for Ella, when she was so scared. You go to the emergency room and you expect to be treated more like a number than a person. You didn't do that. You treated her like a person, like she matters. Gracias."

"De nada. I was happy to do it. She does matter, every life matters. She was hurt and scared and it didn't cost me a thing to set her fears to rest so we could help her."

Ella looked up at her. "Wanna sign my cast?" she asked.

"I'd be honored to Ella," Chloe replied. She knelt, took out a permanent marker, and signed it. 'Keep having fun and being brave-Chloe'. She handed the marker to her. "You keep this, sweetie," she said and watched them go.

********************MT/A&O********************

Samuel was with a patient when the little girl came in and the other ER doc was put on her case. He liked working with the kids because he loved children but he couldn't get them all. He was in between patients when the child left and he watched Chloe kneel and sign the girl's cast.

"I know why her old boss spoke so highly of her," Jody said.

"Why is that?" Samuel asked.

"That little girl, when we went to take her to have her leg x-rayed, she was scared and wouldn't let go of the wheelchair she was in. Chloe put her at ease by getting one of the other techs to help her and she showed her exactly what they were going to do. Something tells me she's going to be a great asset."

Samuel watched Chloe. She had a good heart and extremely good control. It was often hard for a werewolf to be around those who were hurt or scared because it could trigger the predator inside them. He was impressed.

********************MT/A&O********************

Her shift was almost over when she heard music. She followed the sound to one of the storage rooms. A quick peek inside told her the music was from Samuel softly playing a guitar. She stood there listening to the music. Damn it, why did he have to be a musician? He was smart, caring, attractive, and musically inclined. All things she liked in a man. Chloe shook her head. Enough of that. She slipped away and hoped he didn't hear her.

********************MT/A&O********************

Samuel had his eyes mostly closed while he played. He heard soft footsteps in the hall, heard the door open a little, and looked through his lashes to see who it was. Chloe. How had he known it would be her? He waited to see what she would do and when she left part of him was disappointed. He pushed that thought away. Better to not think about that.

********************MT/A&O********************

Within days of joining the staff at Kennewick General Chloe had already figured out the ebb and flow of the ER. The weekends were the busiest, by far. It was Saturday night and she'd not sat for more than five minutes since she'd arrived fourteen hours ago. Oh, sure, she clocked out for her lunch break but they were running out of x-ray film so she volunteered to get some from the storage room while on break since she was the only one who was actually free. She was standing at the nurse's station counter, rubbing her temples, when a hand encircled her arm. She looked up into a pair of concerned blue-gray eyes and let herself be led away.

********************MT/A&O********************

It was brought to Samuel's attention, by one of the nurses, that Chloe had been on her feet for fourteen hours and hadn't eaten in six. She knew better than that but he understood how the overload of patients could make it slip her mind. It happened to him as well, but the difference was, he was a lot older so he had better control.

Samuel saw her at the nurse's station and approached her. He said her name and she didn't hear him. Not good. It wasn't until he touched her that she looked up. He led her away from the others to a secluded area then handed her a sandwich. "You need to eat, before you lose control," he said.

Chloe blinked at him then looked at the sandwich. "Oh hell. I'm sorry, it's not like me to forget to eat," she said and gave him an embarrassed smile. "Thanks Samuel. Note to self, remember to eat more than once in a fourteen hour shift."

"I've done it myself Chloe. No harm done," he replied.

"Yeah, but you're a lot older than me," she pointed out. "Seriously, thank you Samuel." She touched his hand briefly. "Oh, by the way, I was asked to tell you hello from Grandpa Liam." As soon as she was able, after the humans who'd killed her old pack were dealt with, she'd called her family. She knew they would be worried and she gave them a condensed explanation as to what happened. The only person she'd gone into detail with was her 'grandfather' and then only because he'd asked.

"I thought the fae weren't supposed to talk to anyone outside the reservation since the Gray Lords ordered all the powerful fae onto them," Samuel said.

Chloe gave him a look. "Do you really think that would stop him from making sure his kin were safe?"

Samuel laughed. It was a good laugh. "No, no it wouldn't. The only thing that would stop him is a geas and even that's questionable."

"You should do that more often," Chloe said.

"Do what more often?"

"Laugh. You have a really good laugh, Samuel." The smile faded from his face almost immediately and Chloe frowned. "What did I say wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. We should get back to work," he replied and moved away from her.

She started to reach out for him and stopped. She didn't know what she'd done wrong but he'd suddenly closed down on her.

********************MT/A&O********************

Warren had offered her the use of his townhouse since it was empty at the moment and as soon as she'd started working Chloe took him up on the offer. Eighteen hours after she left for work she walked in the door, tossed her bag on the sofa, and then tensed. There was a noise upstairs. She was too tired to deal with intruders but...

"Easy darlin', it's just me." Warren heard her come in and came down the stairs. "I called your phone, left a message to let you know I'd be by to take care of that faucet that wasn't working. I didn't mean to startle you."

Chloe slumped against the door. She was so tired she almost cried in relief that there was no danger. "You scared the crap out of me." So she was still jumpy, it would pass. She hoped.

"Sorry. I should have thought about that when I heard you come in. You look beat, how long were you at work?"

Chloe closed her eyes a moment before she opened them and answered. "Almost eighteen hours," she said.

Warren winced. "As Ben would say, bloody hell woman. You need some rest. I'll get on out of here. The faucet is fixed, if you find anything else not working right, just let me know."

Chloe nodded but before he left she stopped him. "Warren? Can I ask you something? Any clue why telling Samuel Cornick he has a good laugh would make him go all sullen?"

Warren shook his head. "Not a one. He went through a real rough spell not to long ago, maybe its an after effect of that."

"Well, thanks anyway. And thanks for fixing the faucet," she said and when she finally collapsed into bed she thought about Samuel and wondered again what she'd said or done to upset him.

********************MT/A&O********************

Ariana was asleep by the time he got home. He used to just crawl into bed with her but ever since they'd gone to Aspen Creek for Leah's funeral she'd wake up panicked when he did it. So instead he went to the guest room and stretched out on the bed there. Why did Chloe's comment about his laugh upset him? Had it really been that long since he'd laughed just to laugh? Yeah, it had. He'd have to apologize to her when he saw her at work again.

********************MT/A&O********************

"Chloe, can I speak to you for a minute?" She heard his voice and turned. She'd kept her distance since the incident the other day. Not exactly avoiding him but she'd made sure she was never in the same place as him long enough to talk. "Of course Dr. Cornick." There was something in his eyes. Confusion? Hurt? She wasn't sure. She followed him away from others for a semblance of privacy.

"I wanted to apologize for the other night."

"You don't have to apologize, Dr. Cornick. I overstepped a professional boundary."

Samuel almost growled. "This isn't about professional boundaries. I've been stressed and your comment caught me off guard because I hadn't realized I'd gotten so serious that I didn't laugh much. And stop calling me Dr. Cornick. Samuel is fine."

She arched a brow at that. "Even at work?"

He thought about that. "Well, maybe not around others," he said with a slight smirk.

Chloe laughed a little. "Okay, okay. Apology accepted, Samuel."

"Good. And don't forget to eat," he said and walked away from her.

"Hey, Samuel, what do you say we take our lunch break together later?"

He should say no. "Sounds good," is what he said instead. And he found himself enjoying her company as they ate together later that day. They talked about some of the things they liked to do in their free time and found they both loved the old Star Trek TV series. And forensic shows like CSI. By the time they had to go back to work neither of them really wanted to.

********************MT/A&O********************

Two days later Chloe found herself heading into the hospital on her day off. She wasn't dressed for work. No, she'd decided, on the spur of the moment, to take lunch to Samuel. She knew he wasn't single, and she knew it was wrong to pursue him, but damn it, he seemed miserable. Besides, if he was intimate with someone, mated or otherwise, why didn't he carry their scent on him every day? He only ever smelled like Samuel. A lovely mix of earth and spice mingled with the musk and mint of werewolf. And anyway, it was just lunch. It was just two friends, two colleagues, having a meal together.

Her hair was loose down her back, she'd applied a bit of eyeliner to her eyes to bring out the blue in them, and she'd opted for an ankle length skirt in deep blue and a long sleeve pale cream top. She still told herself she was just being a good friend, taking lunch to him. No, she wasn't trying to catch his eye. Okay, maybe a little. Damn it. She almost turned around and left but didn't.

"I didn't think you worked today, Chloe," Jody said when she saw her.

"I don't. Is Dr. Cornick around? I need to talk to him for a minute."

"He just took a break. Said he was going to go relieve some stress."

"I have a feeling I know where he is. Thanks." Chloe headed for the storage room she'd heard him playing in before and smiled. Sure enough, soft guitar music was coming from behind the closed door. She slipped inside and leaned against it, resisting the urge to lock it behind her, but only just barely.

********************MT/A&O********************

Samuel heard the door and lifted his eyes. His breath caught when he saw her standing there. He'd known she was off and he'd actually missed her presence. Her pale blonde hair, a color he was certain was natural, unlike Ari's, hung loose around her and he itched to run his hands through it. "What are you doing here on your day off, Chloe?" he asked as he set the guitar aside.

"Bringing you lunch," she replied. "I had an urge and went with it," she added and approached him.

His nostrils flared slightly, taking in her scent. He watched as she took out storage containers of food, not something she'd gotten at a take out place. "You cooked?"

"Yeah, I usually do on my days off, since on work days I tend to get take out or something from the cafeteria," she replied. She'd made chicken fajitas with Spanish rice and spicy black beans.

"It smells delicious," he said. She smelled even better but he didn't tell her that. They ate in silence for several minutes. "You're a good cook."

Chloe looked at him. "This is nothing, just something I threw together. You should come by after work and let me cook you a real meal," she said softly.

Ariana wasn't at home. Her grandson, Phin, was sick with the flu and she was running his bookstore for him. He lived closer to it than they did so she was staying with him until he was better. He would be going home to an empty condo. "Okay," he said and knew he should feel guilty about it but didn't.

Chloe was startled. She hadn't expected him to agree so readily. "Well then, try not to work too late, Dr. Cornick," she said and cleaned up their now empty containers.

"I won't," he replied and watched her go. It was just dinner. Just two friends getting together to have dinner. That's all. There was nothing wrong with that, nothing to feel guilty about.

********************MT/A&O********************

That was how the night started out. Just dinner. She'd surprised him with veal parmigiana, long grain and wild rice in a light wine sauce, steamed asparagus with lemon butter sauce, and chocolate mousse for dessert. It was all done perfectly and coming from Samuel, who was an excellent cook himself, it was quite the compliment. Then they got to talking, and talking led to a playful wrestling match over which show was better, CSI: Miami or the original CSI and that led to a heated kiss. "We should stop," Samuel growled even as one hand slid beneath her shirt to caress her skin.

"Mm huh," was all she managed to say as she arched into his touch.

"I should leave," he hushed as his thumb caressed a nipple causing it to harden.

Again "Mm huh," was all she could manage as her skin tingled where his fingers touched her and the room filled with the scent of their mutual arousal.

Looking down into her eyes, smelling her arousal, Samuel lost the internal struggle he had with his conscience. He didn't stop. He didn't leave. He stayed and the feel of her body clinging to him as they moved together made him want more. Until morning came.

********************MT/A&O********************

Chloe awoke to his arms around her and she shifted to snuggle against him. She felt him stiffen and her eyes opened. "Samuel?"

Samuel stared down at her, eyes unreadable. "I'm sorry. This shouldn't have happened, Chloe."

She frowned at him. "What?"

"This shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have let it get this far. And it can't happen again."

Chloe froze at his words. She'd been in the process of reaching up to touch his cheek but stopped. And then she was the one who shut down. "Fine. Whatever," she said and rolled away from him. "It was a mistake. We'll just pretend like it never happened. See you at work," she said. She kept her head held high as she walked into her bathroom and closed the door so he could get dressed and leave. She waited until she was sure he was gone before she broke down. She was so stupid. He was having trouble with the little woman and she'd thrown herself at him, gave him a willing body to relieve stress with, but she meant nothing to him. Her heart ached and she didn't even know why. She stared at herself in the mirror. Oh god, she couldn't do it. She couldn't go to work every day, couldn't see him all the time, and just pretend like nothing ever happened. She would snap and end up hurting someone. She stood there, her mind numb, her heart hurting, and came to a decision. She should have gone to Aspen Creek in the first place and none of this would have happened.

********************MT/A&O********************

Chloe called Hauptman Security to speak with Adam and found out he was working from home that day. She drove to the house, she'd started to think of them as family, that was how pack was, and the ceremony to sever the tie was going to hurt like a bitch, but it wouldn't last and seeing Samuel every day would be like a part of her dying every single day. She couldn't do it. She knew that made no sense but that was how she felt. She stopped outside his study door to get herself under control and knocked.

"Come in Chloe." He'd gotten a call informing him she was looking for him.

She stepped in and took one of the chairs in front of his desk. "I'd like to request a change of pack," she said quietly. "I don't think this is the place for me, and I know I have to go somewhere until I find the right place, so I am requesting a change to the Marrok in Aspen Creek."

When he'd gotten the call he'd been puzzled but her request surprised him. He leaned forward a little and that's when he smelled it. Samuel. His scent clung to her. "Are you sure this is what you want, Chloe?" he asked. At her nod he added, "When would you like to go?"

"Immediately."

"Chloe, running from your problems won't fix things." The way she held herself, the slight tremble in her frame, gave him pause and his eyes were suddenly wolf gold. "Did he force you?" he asked and there was a growl in his voice.

Chloe's head snapped up at that. "No! No, he didn't force me... but... it was a mistake, he made really sure I was aware of that, that I was just... something to relieve some tension, but it won't happen again. I can't see him every day I'm at work and pretend like it never happened. I can't... I can't stay here, please," she said.

"Alright. I'll call Bran and set up to have a private plane take you to Aspen Creek," Adam said gently. What in the hell was wrong with Samuel? He never would have thought he'd stoop to using someone for physical release then tossing them aside like they meant nothing just because his relationship was turning sour.

"Thank you," she said and left. She hurried out the door and didn't notice Mercy, who caught the tell tale scent clinging to her as well.

Mercy went to the door and stepped in without knocking. "Why was Chloe here?"

"To request a pack change to Aspen Creek."

"Is it just me or did she smell like Samuel?"

"It's not just you."

Mercy stared at her husband. "Shit."

"Indeed," Adam replied.

Within hours the pack ties were severed, Chloe had the few belongings she'd gotten her family to send her from North Dakota packed up, and she was on a plane bound for Aspen Creek. She knew Samuel rarely went back to Aspen Creek, you learned a lot about people when you listened to your pack members talk, she figured going there would give her time to lick her proverbial wounds, figure out why his dismissal of what happened between them hurt so much, and then figure out where to go from there.


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. You have been warned. Now, without further ado, on with the story!

********************MT/A&O********************

Mercy was furious. She'd known Samuel Cornick almost all of her life, she'd loved him, once, and she never would have imagined that he would do something so... heartless. She waited until Chloe was gone and then she was in her car and on her way to Kennewick General.

She walked into the ER and headed towards the back like she belonged there. She spotted a familiar face, Nurse... something.. Jody, that was it, Nurse Jody, and approached her. "Hi, is Dr. Cornick working today?" she asked. "I've been trying to get hold of him, he's not at home, and it's urgent."

"You're Dr. Cornick's friend, I remember you," Jody said. "He's with a patient right now. We were already short-handed and our new radiology tech suddenly quit so it has us stretched even thinner. If it's urgent, I'll let him know you're here but it still might be a wait."

"That's fine," Mercy said and gave her a fake smile. Good thing she couldn't smell a lie. "I'll wait out in the waiting room for him," she added.

Mercy paced the waiting room. Fifteen minutes went by, it felt like a lot longer, before Samuel was finally able to see her. "Mercy, Jody said it was urgent. What's going on?"

"We need to talk, Samuel. In private."

He nodded and led her through the ER to the storage room where she'd found him the night he'd tried to kill himself and his wolf took over to stop it. It was also the storage room where he'd scrubbed blackened skin from Adam after he'd gone into the inferno that was Mercy's trailer, because he thought she was trapped, when the fae set it on fire. And the storage room where he and Chloe had lunch the day before.

Mercy followed him into the room but she didn't give him time to say anything. "What in the hell is wrong with you, Samuel? I never would have thought that you could be such a cold-hearted bastard."

Samuel was caught completely off guard. "What are you..?" His eyes widened slightly. "Chloe."

"Yes, Chloe. I have known you almost all my life, and until today I would have **never** thought you would be capable of using someone. I would have never thought I could feel such disgust for you as I do right now. Not even when the reason you wanted me as your mate was because I might be able to bear your children. At least you had **some** feeling for me. But this? To sleep with Chloe because things are bad with Ari and then toss her aside like she's worthless?"

"It's not like..."

"Don't. I don't want to hear it Samuel," Mercy hissed. "Save your lies for yourself. She was still reeling from the deaths of her old pack, she was trying to adjust to life here, and then you used her and told her it was a mistake. Well, I hope you're proud of yourself, Samuel. Chloe decided the West Coast isn't for her after all."

"She left?" he asked, stunned.

"Yes she left! Did you **really** think she'd stick around after what you did? I'm so pissed I could hit you," Mercy said. Her voice lost the heat and what she said next was worse than anger. "I can't stand to look at you," she said coldly and left.

********************MT/A&O********************

Chloe stared out the small window of the private plane she was in and watched the wisps of clouds outside as they headed for their destination. She knew they would be in Aspen Creek soon, the pilot had just informed her, and she was trying to get herself under control. Tears had dried on her cheeks and she realized she didn't want anyone to see her like that. She cleaned up in the plane's bathroom and by the time she felt their descent she was calm. Samuel's scent no longer clung to her and her heart ached for a moment before she forced herself to not think about that, about him. She glanced out the window at the snow-covered terrain and groaned. She'd gotten rid of her heavy winter coat, since she wouldn't need it in Washington, and hadn't gotten around to getting a new, lighter coat. The sweater she was wearing was **not** going to keep her warm. She was going to freeze her ass off. Fuck. Oh well, there wasn't much she could do about that.

When the plane stopped and the pilot went to open the door for her, Chloe wrapped her arms around herself and exited it. Bitter cold air hit her and she was shivering before she reached the ground.

********************MT/A&O********************

Bran sat looking at his phone. He'd just received a call from Adam Hauptman informing him that Chloe Bishop was requesting a pack change to Aspen Creek. There was something in Adam's voice that said there was a story behind the request but it wasn't Adam's story to tell. It was Chloe's. Bran, of course, agreed to the request. She would have to stay with a pack member, temporarily, but who would she benefit the most from, Sage or Anna? Sage was good at getting people to open up and talk, after a while, but Anna might be able to help the young woman to heal from the events that led up to the deaths of her first pack.

He pulled up in front of his son and daughter-in-law's house and smiled when Juliana came running at him. He caught her up, spun her around, and kissed her cheek. "Hi grandpa!" she said and he hugged her. "Hello little one. I need to talk to your mama for a minute," he said and tickled her when she pouted.

"Is something wrong?" Anna asked as soon as Juliana went back to the book she was reading. Bran wouldn't show up, out of the blue, needing to talk to her for no reason. When he explained the situation to her she nodded. "Sure, she can stay here, we have the room." She waited to feel her wolf get jealous over another woman being in their territory but it didn't. Huh. Interesting. She got the guest room ready and went with Bran to meet her.

"Where's your coat?" Anna said as soon as Chloe stepped out of the plane. She had an extra one and would have brought it if she'd known that Chloe didn't have one and that they were about the same size. Chloe was maybe half an inch taller than her own short 5'2" height.

"I don't have one," Chloe replied. "I got rid of my heavy one when I moved to Washington, because I didn't need it there, and hadn't gotten around to getting a lighter one yet," she added as her teeth began to chatter from the cold.

"Let's get you in the Humvee, now, before you get frostbite," Anna said while Bran draped his coat over Chloe's shoulders. "For the time being you'll be staying with me, Charles, and our daughter Juliana," she said once they were in the Humvee where it was much warmer.

Bran put Chloe's bags in the back and headed them towards Charles and Anna's. "We'll let you get settled and later this evening we'll have the joining ceremony," he told her.

Chloe nodded. "Thank you for accepting my request," she said.

"Of course. The welfare of all the wolves in North America is my biggest concern," Bran replied.

"I have an extra coat that should fit you," Anna said. "We're about the same size."

"I appreciate that, thank you." Chloe watched the snow covered landscape. "Reminds me a bit of Beach. People always give me funny looks when I talk about home. Beach, North Dakota. It was named for Captain Warren C. Beach of the US Army's 11th Infantry who led an expedition of railroad surveyors through the area in 1880." She shook her head. "Sorry, ignore the history lesson," she added.

Anna looked at Bran. Yeah, there was definitely something upsetting the other woman but Anna didn't pry.

Bran dropped them off and Chloe, after being shown to her room, curled up on the bed. She wouldn't cry, damn it. If Samuel Cornick wanted to be an asshole then screw him. It wasn't until much later, after the joining ceremony was complete and she was sure her hosts were asleep that Chloe let herself cry quietly. It was just stress. That's all. She wasn't crying over Samuel. Oh, who the hell did she think she was fooling? She'd started to have feelings for him, which was why she'd let herself think there was a chance. It was just too bad for her that it was all one-sided.

********************MT/A&O********************

Back in Kennewick Samuel kept looking at the clock. He needed the day to be over. He needed to get out of there so he could go to Adam's and Mercy's and find out where Chloe went. He hadn't expected her to leave. He should have, but he hadn't. What he allowed to happen between them shouldn't have, not because he felt nothing for her but because he **did** feel something. He wasn't sure what, just yet, but something. But things were complicated.

When his shift was finally over he had to force himself to walk out of the hospital when what he wanted to do was run. He drove through Kennewick and into Finley and by the time he pulled up in front of Adam's and Mercy's he still had no idea what he was going to say to get them to tell him where Chloe went.

********************MT/A&O********************

"Samuel just pulled up," Warren said. Other than Adam and Mercy he was the only one who knew why Chloe left, because Mercy filled him in completely, and he wasn't exactly happy with him. "Want me to tell him he's not welcome here?" he offered.

"No, let's see what he has to say," Mercy replied.

Adam went to the door and opened it. "Samuel." He stepped back and let him in.

"Adam." He entered and felt the tension in the living room. "Look, I'm not sure what you were told, but it's not what you think. Things are complicated right now but I really would like to know where Chloe went."

"No." Mercy wasn't loud but she didn't have to be. "If Chloe wanted you to know where she was going she would have told you. Have you told Ari yet? You know, the person who is supposed to be your mate? Does she know you're a cheating bastard who used a young woman to scratch an itch he wasn't getting scratched at home then dismissed her?"

The way Samuel flinched you'd think Mercy had hit him. "Ari is staying with Phin right now. He has the flu and she's running the bookstore until he's well."

"Get out of here, Samuel. Just go. You need to tell her, and **maybe,** if I talk to Chloe, I'll see if she minds me telling you where she is," Mercy said. She was still angry with him but she'd seen something in his eyes when she mentioned Ari. Confusion, hurt, and a healthy dose of shame. She just wasn't sure what the hurt and confusion were from.

Samuel left. What else could he do? He knew he could call his Da and ask him where she went but then he'd have to explain why he wanted to know. No, he couldn't ask his Da. He started to go home to his empty condo but ended up going to Hanford Reach to run. He needed to be away from people and this time of year, this time of night, the Reach was empty.

********************MT/A&O********************

A few days after her arrival in Aspen Creek Chloe and Anna were talking in the living room. "I should fill you in on some things about Aspen Creek," Anna said. She explained how the townspeople knew what they were so she didn't have to worry about hiding.

"That's... different," Chloe said.

"Yeah, but it's nice not having to hide what we are. Also, some of the older wolves can get cranky, aka unbalanced, so if anyone makes you uncomfortable you can tell me or Charles." Anna watched her. "How are you doing, really? I know what happened to your first pack. Are you okay?"

Chloe shifted and looked out the living room window. "As okay as I can be. I still blame myself. I know Connor, my old Alpha, he'd probably growl and tell me to knock it the hell off if he was here. But if it wasn't for me he and the others wouldn't have died."

"Why do you say that?" Anna asked.

"You don't know?" Chloe asked, surprised. When Anna shook her head she sighed softly. "I'm part fae. They wanted to use me to turn humans against werewolves and fae both. I know, I know, fae can't be werewolves, I've heard it before. It's because my great-great grandfather can turn into a direwolf. They're distant cousins of werewolves. But, anyway, they thought I had some great power I was denying I had and they wanted to force me to use it while forcing some werewolves to attack humans too. I got the iron allergy without the power. Well, except for something little more than a parlor trick."

"Parlor trick? What can you do?"

"I can create the illusion I disappeared, and if I'm touching another person I can make them disappear too. It's how I got away, with some help from my pack second and the last two remaining wolves, and how I got me and your mate into the warehouse so we could open the gates for the others when we went after the humans responsible for the attack," Chloe said and demonstrated for Anna.

"That's nifty," Anna remarked.

Chloe shrugged. "It doesn't last long."

"You know, you keep blaming yourself, which I think you're wrong since the drugs were things that only affected werewolves, not fae, but if you think about it Chloe, your fae blood saved thousands of lives too."

Chloe reacted like she'd been hit. She flinched and then got up to go over to the window. Samuel had said that too, that what she'd done saved thousands of lives.

"Chloe? What's wrong?" Anna asked.

The trouble with living in the same house as an Omega is that sometimes, even when you didn't want to talk about what was hurting you, you did anyway. "Samuel said that too," she said softly. "I... I need some air," she added and all but ran outside. She made it to the stable before she stripped and shifted. She just needed to get away until it stopped hurting.

"Charles!" Anna yelled for her mate and he came running up the stairs from the basement. "What's wrong?"

"I need you to go out after Chloe. She took off, without a coat, and you're better at tracking people than I am. And I need to call Bran about **why** she ran off," she told him. While Charles went out after their house guest Anna called her father-in-law.

********************MT/A&O********************

Bran glanced at his phone and saw it was Anna calling. An update on Chloe, perhaps? "Hello Anna."

Anna didn't bother with pleasantries. "Whatever brought Chloe here, it has to do with Samuel."

"Explain."

Anna told him about the conversation, about the way Chloe reacted when she'd said Chloe saved thousands of lives, and that after mentioning Samuel had said the same thing she took off. "Don't worry, I had Charles go after her," she assured him.

"I see. Thank you. I think I need to make a phone call," Bran said and hung up. What did his eldest son do that was so bad it made Chloe decide she couldn't stay with the Columbia Basin Pack?

********************MT/A&O********************

Samuel was overworking himself and he knew it. It sure beat the hell out of having too much time to think though. He still hadn't figured out how to confront Ari about his indiscretion, not that she was home yet from Phin's for him to be able to even if he had. What was worse was that he couldn't stop thinking about Chloe. He groaned when his cellphone rang. He'd just gotten in from a thirty hour shift, he was beyond exhausted, and he almost ignored it until he saw who was calling. "Hello Da."

"Samuel, you sound exhausted," Bran said.

"I am, but it's nothing. What's happened?" the last time his Da called out of the blue like that it was to tell him Charles had become a father.

"I was hoping you could tell me that. Why would your name upset Chloe Bishop enough for her to run off with six feet of snow on the ground?" It was a bit more than just his name that caused it, but that was all Samuel needed to know.

Samuel sucked in a breath. "She's there?" he asked and he was suddenly wide awake. It wouldn't last long though, he knew. "Is she okay?" he asked. "I did something very stupid, Da, and I'm not sure how to fix it, that's why."

"She's fine. She's staying with Charles and Anna. I know what you're thinking son. Until you figure out how to fix whatever it is you need to stay there. She's safe here," Bran told him.

Samuel didn't bother denying he was thinking about driving to Aspen Creek. You couldn't lie to his Da. "Alright Da," he said even though what he wanted to do was argue. At least she was safe. They hung up and he sat there staring at the wall across from him. He needed to talk to Ari. He needed to be honest with her and with himself. She hadn't come back yet from Phin's. He was suddenly too tired to think again and he decided that if she wasn't back by the weekend, when he was finally off, he'd go to her.

********************MT/A&O********************

Chloe didn't realize Anna sent Charles out after her. She found a hollowed out tree stump just big enough for her to curl up in and she laid there, letting the pain out. Why did thinking about Samuel hurt so much? She whined softly and froze when she realized she wasn't alone anymore. "Anna sent me after you," she heard Charles say and she relaxed.

"I don't know what upset you, and I'm sure you want to be alone to deal with whatever it is. I won't be far when you're ready to go back," he said and shifted back to wolf. He was going to have to eat if he shifted again any time soon.

Chloe stayed there for a while but it was cold and she didn't want Anna to worry about her mate so she reluctantly headed back with him. She was quiet at dinner and after helping with the dishes she closed herself up in the room she was using to be alone.

********************MT/A&O********************

That Saturday afternoon found Samuel at Phin's bookstore. He expected to see Ari inside but he saw Phin instead. With a frown he got out of the car and went inside.

"Welcome," Phin started to say until he saw who it was and the word froze in his throat.

"I thought you had the flu," Samuel said.

"I did... I'm better," Phin replied.

"Where's Ari?" The boy had had a hard time with adjusting to calling her that instead of 'Grandma Alicia'.

"She doesn't want to see you," Phin said. He squirmed under Samuel's glare. "She's downstairs," he finally said and while Samuel headed down to the basement he went and put the closed sign up. He didn't want any innocent bystanders to get hurt if things got ugly.

Samuel found her organizing books on a shelf. "Ariana."

She whirled on him. "Why are you here Samuel?"

Staring into her gray eyes he felt sadness. He'd loved her a long time ago, long before he'd met Mercy, long before the two of them were reunited but he realized, in that moment, that it wasn't the all encompassing bond he saw between his brother and Anna or Adam and Mercy. And that was what he wanted, what he needed. "I came to say I'm sorry. We both latched onto something from our past, to help us cope with the present, and I think we both realize now that it's not the same as it once was. We're not the same. I did love you, Ari."

"And I, you, Samuel. But it's not the love either of us needs."

"No, it's not. You can come get your things whenever you're ready," he said and left. There was no need to tell her about what happened with Chloe. Not now. Over the next few weeks he started to call Charles and Anna, several times, to talk to Chloe, and stopped. He didn't know how to say what he was thinking, and then he realized it didn't matter. He wanted to see her, needed to see her. He was going to Aspen Creek.

********************MT/A&O********************

Chloe had been in Aspen Creek for six weeks. She'd moved out of Charles and Anna's home and into The Tomlin House, a large house that was converted into apartments, complete with their own little kitchenettes, and located close to the clinic. She moved in there as soon as she started working at the clinic and was adjusting to life there. Any time she thought about Samuel her heart still hurt and sometimes her wolf whined, but she tried to ignore it.

She was off work that day. She'd planned on sleeping in before she had to get up to go shopping with 'the girls'. Instead she woke up early feeling queasy. Chloe frowned. Werewolves didn't get sick, but sometimes, because of her fae blood, certain foods would bother her. They'd had a potluck dinner at the clinic the night before, maybe she ate something that had too much iron in it without realizing it. It would pass. No, she didn't think it was anything else.

"You're looking a little green," Sage said. She and Thea stopped to pick her up on the way to get Anna and Aria for some Christmas shopping in Missoula. They had to get it done as early as they could because the closer it actually got to Christmas the harder it would be to get to Missoula. And the more dangerous.

"I think I ate something at the potluck last night that had too much iron in it," Chloe replied. She'd already told them about being part fae as well so they knew why iron would bother her. Chloe shrugged it off and they went shopping. It was a lot of fun and when they got back to Aspen Creek they all went to Sage's for dinner; Chinese take out from Troy. Yum.

"You know what really sucks, in my opinion?" Sage said. "Since we can't have kids, why do we still have to deal with 'that time of the month'? I mean seriously, it's just adding insult to injury."

Chloe was taking a bit of the mu shoo pork she was eating when Sage said that. Her fork clattered on the plate and she stared at her. "Oh god," she whispered. Could it? Was she? She'd assumed the reason she was late was stress, but... She thought back and her face paled.

"Chloe? Chloe, what's wrong?" Anna said before anyone else could.

Chloe stood and was surprised she wasn't shaking. "I need... I need to go. I'll explain later, I promise, but I really need to go right now," she said and headed for the door. She was glad she lived within walking distance from Sage, and the pharmacy was on the way. "I'll get my stuff later," she added. She stopped and got a pregnancy test, she didn't care what the guy behind the counter thought when she paid for it. Then she went home and took it. She sat there watching the little screen, unaware that Samuel had come to town, gone to his brother's home, found out she'd moved into The Tomlin House, and was on his way to her door. She heard a knock and on wooden legs she went to answer it, assuming it was one of her neighbors wanting something. "Samuel?" she said, shock evident on her face.

Samuel started to speak but his eyes caught sight of what was in her hand. Two lines. He stumbled back against the wall opposite her door and it felt like someone had knocked the wind out of him.


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. You have been warned. Now, without further ado, on with the story!

 **P.S.** I am still working on the others, I swear. My muse is just being demanding and wants this one written.

********************MT/A&O********************

Chloe stood there staring at him. Why was he there? How did he know where she was? She heard a door open down the short hall seconds before she heard the voice.

"Everything okay Chloe? Oh, hey Dr. Cornick, I didn't know you knew Chloe." Alex, one of the other werewolves who lived there, had grown up in Aspen Creek and had risked the change a decade before. He could have a house if he wanted but he didn't need all that space for just him. He looked between them and frowned. "I've... interrupted something."

"Sorry, Alex. It's not your fault since we're the ones standing out her in the hall. I met Dr. Cornick during my brief stay in Washington," she explained. She knew he could smell her tension and tried to calm down. "Samuel, please, come in," she said and stepped back into her own small apartment.

"No worries, just heard noises out here and thought I'd check it out," Alex said and beat a hasty retreat.

Samuel watched him go before he pushed away from the wall and stepped into her apartment. She'd been there long enough for her scent to mark the living room as hers and the smell of vanilla and honey enveloped him.

"Can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee? Water?" 'Me' she added silently. Damn it, it wasn't fair. She was **trying** to forget him, not that it had worked so far, and how the fuck did one night with him affect her so badly anyway, and now here he was standing in her living room. She had to wrap her arms around herself to keep from making a fool of herself yet again.

"No. Is that... are you?" he asked. He struggled to keep himself under control. One thing Samuel ached for was to be a father again. That part of him wanted to shout his joy to the world, or maybe howl, but he pushed that part down. She was a werewolf, female werewolves couldn't carry to term because the shift was too violent. But her shift wasn't. Hers were as smooth as Mercy's and almost as fast. 'No, don't think about that, focus on why you're here', he silently admonished himself.

Chloe was trying to read his face but he was doing a good job of keeping whatever he was thinking from showing, even if she did detect a change in his scent. "Well, I'm late, I woke up queasy, and there are two lines. I'd say yeah, I am." She tried to sound nonchalant but her voice quivered and she knew she sounded scared.

The fear in her voice had him crossing the living room to her, which had her backing up until she hit the wall. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said quietly.

Chloe wanted to laugh. Just being there was hurting her. "Just don't. Don't touch me."

A knock sounded on the door and made her jump. "Chloe?" It was Alex again. "I can smell your fear all the way down the hall." Samuel Cornick was older, definitely more dominant, but if he was threatening a pack member he'd step in anyway.

Samuel growled a little and Chloe gave him a dark look. "Knock it off," she said and went to the door. "It's okay. Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out. We have a little history but Samuel wouldn't hurt me." 'Not physically, anyway,' she added silently.

He looked between them. "Okay," he said a bit reluctantly. She said it was okay, he'd take her word for it. He retreated back down the hall to his own apartment. He had to get ready for work anyway.

"Are you two a happy little couple?" Samuel asked. He'd smelled the other wolf's interest in her.

Chloe turned on him. "Excuse me?" She held up a hand to silence him. "No, you don't get to talk right now," she said and this time she closed the distance between them. "You're the one who is involved with someone," she said and poked him in the chest. "But you weren't getting what you wanted from her so you got it from someone who was stupid enough to think you gave a damn, and you think you have a right to get **jealous** of my neighbor?" She was pissed and her eyes flashed violet.

"You need to calm down. You shouldn't get upset in your condition."

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down and don't you dare use my **condition** as an excuse to evade this. Why are you here Samuel?" she asked.

"Because I needed to see you," he said honestly. "Chloe, what happened, no, let me finish, please," he said when she started to cut him off. "When I said it shouldn't have happened I didn't mean I thought it was a mistake. And I didn't use you. Yes, you're right, I was involved with someone." He sighed and rubbed his brow. "Can we sit down, please?" he asked.

Chloe nodded and sat in the chair, giving him the sofa. That way there was some distance between them and he couldn't reach her immediately. She didn't want to hear about his relationship. But she'd asked why he was there. Damn it, she was going to have to sit through it.

"I'm an old wolf, Chloe. I don't talk about it much, but there comes a time when a lot of us older werewolves just get... tired. I felt like my life had no real meaning anymore, and I tried to kill myself. The only reason I'm still here is because a police officer came on the scene too soon. I'd tried to drive my car off a bridge. There was a long drop into the Columbia River. When I hit the bridge it threw me through the window and I was crawling out to the end of the hood when the officer showed up. He would have tried to save me and he would have died too, and I just couldn't let that happen. I could kill myself, but not someone else. My wolf took control, he wanted to live even if I didn't. I won't go into details, a lot of things happened, but what made me decide to keep living was being reunited with someone from my past. She's fae. I'd loved her, once, and I latched onto that past love to try to fix the present, but there was a lot wrong between us. It just took time for it to come to a head. That night, with you, it wasn't the mistake. The mistake was not ending things with Ari first. I felt obligated to keep trying to make it work but all I could think about was you." He wanted to reach out, wanted to reach across the space between them and touch her, but he kept his hands in his lap. "I've known you were here for weeks, since a few days after you left the Tri-Cities. Da called me to ask why my name would make you run off with six feet of snow on the ground."

"What did you tell him?" she asked softly.

"That I did something stupid and didn't know how to fix it. I wanted to come then but he gave me some sound advice. He told me to stay put until I figured it out. I started to call Charles and Anna so many times, Chloe. I'd get to that last number and stop. I wasn't sure you'd let me say more than hello before hanging up on me."

"You're right, I wouldn't have," she admitted. She watched his face. "How do I know you're being completely honest with me, Samuel? How do I know you want **me** and not this," she said and rested her hand on her stomach. She wasn't stupid. She'd seen his reaction to the realization she was pregnant, smelled the change in his scent.

"Let me prove it to you, Chloe," he said. "Come back and let me prove it."

She wanted so badly to just say yes but she didn't. "Look, Samuel, I'm trying to make a life here. I have to be in a pack, those are your father's rules, and I just can't go through having the pack bonds here severed and go back to Finley if I end up just having to do it all over again. Besides, we both know the chances of this going to term aren't great even without my changes being violent." She wouldn't think 'baby'. If she did it would hurt even more if she lost it. "Not to mention the intensity of the magic itself, leaving one pack and joining another, could cause miscarriage," she added softly.

"I... didn't think of that," Samuel admitted. "So where does that leave us?"

"If you're serious about proving you want me, then we do this long distance. You have your life in the Tri-Cities. You have your job, your home, and you can do more for people there than you could here without having to go all the way to Missoula to touch so many lives. And right now, this is where I need to be." Maybe she should go back to living with Charles and Anna. Being around an Omega would keep her stress down. But she liked being on her own.

Samuel wanted to disagree. He wanted to say screw it and move back to Aspen Creek, But he'd try it her way first. "Is that what you really want, Chloe? For us to be apart by a several hour drive?"

"No, Samuel, but that's how it has to be. You can't just abandon your job and we don't even know if.. if it'll work out." Her wolf whined in her head. She didn't want him to leave. Neither did Chloe. But **if** he made the decision to relocate it wouldn't be because she asked him to.

Samuel got up and moved to kneel in front of her. "Okay. We'll try it your way first," he said softly. Would he be able to handle it? He didn't know, but he wouldn't crowd her either. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry you thought I was dismissing what happened between us. And I'm sorry it made you run."

She was trying to be strong but there was so much emotion in his voice, in his eyes, she couldn't do it. A sob escaped her and before she knew it he was pulling her out of the chair and into his arms. She hid her face against his shoulder. "I'm scared, Samuel. I'm scared it's not me you want and I'm scared that in the end it's going to break me."

His arms tightened around her. "I know. And I know I have a lot to prove. Do just one thing for me, please. I have a house, at the far edge Da's property, on the opposite end from his, and it's been empty since I left. I want you to move in there. I'll feel better about leaving if I know you're close to Da in case there's a problem. Please Chloe."

She could have said no. She was very independent and she liked her little apartment. But looking up into his eyes she couldn't do it. "Okay Samuel." If this didn't work out she could always move out.

They were still sitting like that when someone knocked on her door. "Chloe?"

Chloe groaned. Of course Sage would come check on her. "Be right there Sage," she said and reluctantly left the safety of Samuel's arms.

Sage stood there worried for her friend. She'd been so upset when she left, then Charles called Anna and Anna left immediately, without explanation. Something was definitely up and Sage had the feeling the two were connected.

"Hi Sage. I'm sorry I ran out like I did. I had to..."

"Samuel Cornick, what in the world are you doing here?" Sage said around Chloe.

Chloe sighed. Well, it looked like she was going to have to give an explanation. "Come on in Sage and I'll explain."

Sage arched a brow. There was a whole lot of emotion in that room when she stepped inside.

Chloe took a breath and turned to face her. "When I was living in Richalnd Samuel and I worked together at Kennewick General. We had a...oh hell, it was basically a one night stand, with feelings neither of us were willing to admit to at the time. It just sort of happened. Well, we've admitted to the feelings and we're going to give it a shot, long distance for now."

Sage watched her. "Uh huh... and this apartment reeks of fear, anger, and worry, why?" she countered.

"Leave her alone, Sage." Samuel moved to Chloe's side and hovered there protectively.

"It's okay, Samuel," Chloe said then focused on Sage. "What you really want to know is why I suddenly ran out of your house," she said and Sage nodded. "Think about it Sage. What were you talking about right before I took off?"

Sage gave her a puzzled look for a moment and then she stared. "Oh... shit. Are you sure? What are you going to do?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Chloe replied. "Take it one day at a time and see how things go."

Sage frowned at her. "You want to wait and go through miscarriage?" That didn't make any sense to her.

"There is no guarantee that I'll miscarry, Sage. My change is different, you know that. You've seen it already."

"You're staying here though?"

"Yeah. It's safer right now. You know how rough it can be when the pack bond is severed." She didn't admit she wasn't entirely sure of Samuel's intent. He'd reacted way too intensely to the idea of a child for her to be sure, right then, that it really was her he wanted.

"Congratulations then. I mean, holy shit that's kind of scary but if things don't go badly..." Sage blinked. "Being here is definitely safer. There are some real bastards out there who would want to use you, for breeding, especially if the baby isn't human," she said and shuddered.

Chloe hadn't even thought of that. She felt Samuel tense and realized he hadn't either.

"I won't let that happen," Samuel growled.

"You better not," Sage said. "I'm gonna get out of here. Call me later, Chloe," she added and left.

"She just had to go there, didn't she?" Chloe said. "As if I don't have enough to worry about."

Samuel wrapped his arms around her. "I meant what I said. I won't let that happen, Chloe," he swore.

Chloe relaxed a little. "I guess we need to go talk to Bran," she said. He needed to know everything.

"Not tonight. It can wait until tomorrow. I just want to hold you," Samuel replied.

Again she could have told him no, but she nodded. "That... that sounds good," she admitted. "Just let me, um, change clothes," she said and went into her bedroom. She closed the door and swallowed. Sleep, just sleep. His scent was already clinging to her and she breathed it in. She'd missed him. She changed quickly into lounge pants and a tank top, something comfortable for sleeping, and then opened the door. "You look tired, Samuel," she said and held her hand out for him.

Samuel joined her. He removed his belt and shoes, and then, with her urging, his shirt as well. When she curled up in his arms he pulled her closer. This felt.. right. He felt tension in her entire frame when they first laid down but slowly it faded and her breathing slowed until he knew she was asleep. Watching her he wondered, how could he do it? How could he go back to his condo in Richalnd, his job at Kennewick General, and leave her there alone? Sure, she agreed to move into his house on Da's land, which made him feel marginally better, but how was he supposed to drive away and leave her there? Samuel sighed softly. Because he told her he would try it her way first. And he would stick to that. He finally let his eyes close and let himself drift off to sleep.

********************MT/A&O********************

Minutes after Chloe left Sage's house Anna's phone rang. "Hi honey," she said when she answered it.

"I'm on my way there right now, something has come up," Charles said.

There was an odd note in her husband's voice but she didn't ask because whatever it was, he obviously didn't want anyone else to know. Otherwise he wouldn't have been so vague. "Alright honey, I'll meet you outside," she said. "Gotta go girls," she told Sage, Thea, and Aria once she'd hung up.

Charles pulled up as Anna left the house. "Is Chloe still here?" he asked as soon as Anna was in the truck.

"No, she left just a little bit ago. Why? What's wrong?"

"Samuel's here. Yes, I told him where she lived because I thought she was still here and you could warn her."

Anna started to say 'What are you waiting for?' but stopped herself. "Let's go home. Whatever happened to them back in the Tri-Cities, it's between them. She's been unhappy since she got here, maybe this will fix it," she explained at the look on her mate's face.

Charles didn't argue with his mate. More often than not she was right.

********************MT/A&O********************

Morning sun filtered into the bedroom and Chloe awoke to the feel of Samuel's arms around her. Her heart was suddenly in her throat. Would it be a repeat of the last time she woke up in his arms?

Samuel was pulled from sleep by her sudden tension. He didn't have to ask her what was wrong. He knew she was thinking about that morning, weeks ago, when they woke like this and he'd hurt her with his words. His arms tightened around her and he nuzzled her.

She could have cried when his arms tightened around her. The tension faded and she relaxed. "Morning," she said softly.

"Morning," Samuel replied. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Chloe started to say 'Okay' but the word stuck in her throat. "Let me up," she said instead and just barely made it to the bathroom in time. "Werewolves aren't supposed to get sick," she grumbled when she was done.

Samuel wisely said nothing. He'd held her hair back for her and dampened a washcloth to put on the back of her neck.

When she was sure she wasn't going to get sick anymore she lifted her head to look at him. "Thanks. I could really do without the puking," she said and rinsed her mouth out with water.

"It shouldn't last long," Samuel assured her.

Chloe got a look at herself in the bathroom mirror. She still looked startled. Was she really willing to risk facing miscarriage? Her gaze shifted to Samuel. To have a part of him even if they didn't work out? Yes, yes she was.

"Why don't you go back to bed for a bit while I fix breakfast. I'll make something that won't bother your stomach," Samuel said.

She decided she could let him pamper her since he had to go back to the Tri-Cities soon. "Okay."

********************MT/A&O********************

"Chloe." She felt Samuel's fingers brush her cheek. "Breakfast is ready." Her eyes opened and she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, guess I dozed off."

"It's okay. Breakfast is served," Samuel replied. He let her get sitting up and comfortable before he set a tray across her lap. He'd made oatmeal, toast, and fresh fruit with both coffee and juice to drink.

Chloe smiled a little then looked up at him. "One good thing about you being a doctor, you knew just what to fix," she said and dug in.

Samuel chuckled. "True. I'll let you eat and get cleaned up, then we really need to go talk to Da."

She didn't want to do this, didn't want to tell anyone else, but she knew she had to. Sage already knew and Anna would be hurt if Chloe didn't tell her too. Besides, she just might need help from Anna if she had trouble. "Alright." She suddenly wasn't hungry but she ate because she needed to, then she rummaged in her closet for something to wear and went to take a quick shower.

********************MT/A&O********************

Samuel was waiting patiently for her when she finally came out. He took in the vision she presented and smiled a little. He knew she wouldn't understand if he said she was beautiful in faded jeans and a dark blue sweater with her hair up in a messy twist. But he thought she was. Oh, and yes, the platinum blonde was her natural color.

"What's the smile for?" Chloe asked.

"Just a stray thought. Ready to do this?"

"Not really, but let's go. Samuel? I'm going to have Charles and Anna meet us there. I'd rather not have to do this multiples times."

"If that's what you want, alright." He escorted her out and they passed Alex, who frowned a little, on his way in from work. Samuel smirked at the look the other male gave them.

"Stop that," Chloe said under her breath.

"That pup doesn't stand a chance with you," Samuel said. "Even if I wasn't here," he added.

Chloe waited until they were outside to laugh. "You're awful," she said and it felt good to laugh. She pulled her coat tighter around her and slid into the passenger seat of his car. It was warm inside and she sighed. He'd gone out to turn it on while she was showering.

"Do you deny it?" he countered.

"No, you're right," Chloe admitted and took her phone out to call Anna.

********************MT/A&O********************

"It's Chloe," Anna said when her phone rang. "Hey Chloe."

"Hi Anna. I need a favor. Can you and Charles meet me at Bran's? There's... something I need to tell all of you and I don't want to do it more than once."

From the corner of her eye Anna watched as her mate stilled. Was there trouble? "Should I drop Jules off with Sage?" she asked.

"No, Jules is more than welcome. There's nothing wrong, I promise."

"Alright, we'll meet you there then." Anna hung up and glanced at her mate. "Guess we'll finally find out what's going on," she said and helped her daughter into her coat.

********************MT/A&O********************

Bran was well aware that Samuel was in Aspen Creek so he wasn't surprised when his red Mercedes pulled up in front of the house. He **was** a bit surprised to see Chloe with him. "Samuel, Chloe, to what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"That may be a long story, Da, but we're waiting for Charles and Anna to get here before we tell it," Samuel replied.

"Alright. Can I get you something to drink?" Bran offered.

"You wouldn't happen to have any mint tea, would you?" Chloe asked.

"I may. Please, get comfortable," Bran replied and left them in the family room so he could get the tea. He heard Charles and Anna pull up as he finished with it.

Samuel was the one who answered the door. "We're having a meeting in the family room," he informed them. "Hi Uncle Samuel," Juliana said and he picked her up and hugged her. "Hello there, Little Wolf." He knew she still called Anna and Charles by name, even though he was 'Uncle Samuel' and Bran was 'Grandpa', but it was clear she was happy with them. That was really all the mattered.

By the time they were back in the family room there was hot cocoa for Juliana and Anna and coffee for Charles, Samuel, and Bran, while Chloe sipped her tea.

Chloe had already asked Samuel to let her start the conversation off and now she was regretting it. But she'd asked. "I know you've wondered, ever since I requested the pack change, **why** I did it," she said to Bran. "I'm very grateful to you for not pressing me for an explanation," she added softly. She looked down at the cup in her hands. "The night before my request, I invited Samuel over for dinner. Yes, I knew he wasn't single but I told myself it didn't matter, he didn't seem happy, so it was okay. And it was just dinner. That was what it was supposed to be but things... happened. We were talking about television shows and got into a playful wrestling match over which one we thought was better and one thing led to another and we ended up in bed together. The next morning things went... badly."

"The stupid thing you did that you couldn't figure out how to fix," Bran said and Samuel nodded.

"I was too emotional to stay and I didn't want to hear any excuses, and I knew I couldn't see him every day and not snap, so I left." Chloe swallowed. "The problem is, me leaving didn't stop me from hurting and it didn't stop... nature from taking it's course." She looked up and saw them all watching her with puzzled expressions. "I'm pregnant." Her voice was so soft that if they'd been human they would have had a hard time hearing it.

There was silence in the room. All three just stared at her for several minutes before the silence was finally broken. "You know that female werewolves miscarry within the first three months," Bran said neutrally.

"Because their change is so violent, I know," Chloe said. "But mine isn't. So that's not a given. And I know even with human females, most pregnancies self terminate unless the fetus is fully human, and even those can end prematurely. But again, that's not a given because... of what I am."

Anna was the one who spoke first because she figured out where Chloe was going with that. "She's right. This is a completely different situation. Chloe is werewolf and fae, that has to throw a kink in the usual way things work, so there is no way of knowing what's going to happen. If she carries to term, it might not even be human itself. It could be like her, werewolf and fae, or just werewolf," she said.

"Will you be returning to the Columbia Basin Pack then?" Bran asked.

"No, at least not in the near future. I admit I'm scared half to death about all of this but.. the magic is too intense, I don't want to take any unnecessary risks."

"Chloe agreed to move into my house here so she's close by you if she needs help," Samuel said to Bran.

"Wait, you're not staying?" Anna asked. "So, you knock her up, move her into your house like a kept woman, but you're not going to stay here with her? And what if she needs you, huh, Samuel?"

"Anna, don't," Chloe said. "He's doing what I asked. Look, the reason why doesn't matter, okay? That's private between Samuel and I," she added because it looked like Anna was going to ask her why in the world she wouldn't want him to stay. Maybe later, when no one else was around, she would explain. Maybe.

"Sage brought up something neither of us thought about," Samuel said. "She stopped by and wouldn't let Chloe dismiss her concern," he added before Anna could get mad. "If Chloe carries to term, without trouble, and word gets out, it can put her in danger. So even **if** the magic wasn't a risk factor I'd want her to stay here where Charles and Da can protect her."

"No harm will cone to you, Chloe," Bran said and there was a force to his words. Pity the idiot who dared to even **try** to hurt her.

"This is... wow," Anna said. "Scary in a whole different way, I can imagine."

Chloe nodded. "It is." 'Thank you Grandpa Liam for passing on enough magic that I got away', she thought. The idea of possibly being used just to breed born werewolves made her feel queasy.

********************MT/A&O********************

Samuel stayed for two days more before he had to head back. They'd gotten Chloe moved into the house. It was cozy, much like the ranch style house Charles and Anna had, and Chloe could almost see her and Samuel living there together. "I wish you didn't have to go," she said softly, which she knew contradicted her 'Let's try this long distance and prove I'm what you really want' decision from a few days ago. Hey, she was a woman, she was allowed to change her mind.

"I wish I didn't have to either," he replied. He held her close and took deep breaths of her scent as if trying to get enough that he would still smell it days from now. Samuel tipped her face up to him and leaned down to kiss her. "Be safe," he hushed.

Chloe gripped his shirt and clung to him for a moment. "You too," she replied. She was wearing one of his shirts and had already decided she would wear it to bed every night, just to feel closer to him. "Call me when you get to Richland, let me know you made it back safely," she said and reluctantly released her hold on his shirt.

"I will. You have my word." They shared one last kiss and he forced himself to leave. His eyes weren't dry as he drove away. He understood her reluctance. He had to prove it was her, not their potential child, that made him want to turn the car around and say screw his job in Kennewick. But driving away from there was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do and that was saying a lot since he was over seven hundred years old.

Chloe watched him go and her wolf whined. "He'll be back," she whispered and hoped to hell she was right.


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. You have been warned. Now, without further ado, on with the story!

********************MT/A&O********************

A few days later the five of them, Anna, Sage, Aria, Thea, and Chloe, were sitting around Chloe's living room talking. It still felt strange to Chloe to think of it as her living room since it was Samuel's house, but that's what it was. For now at least. Whether or not it stayed hers was still in question.

"Alright Chloe, I gave you a few days, now will you **please** explain to me why you didn't ask Samuel to stay?" Anna asked.

Chloe looked at her. "Because I'm not sure if it's me he really wants or this baby," she replied.

"He came here to see you before he knew you were pregnant," Sage pointed out. "That should tell you it's you he wants."

Chloe sighed softly. "It's hard to explain. You didn't see his reaction to the pregnancy test or smell the change in his scent when I confirmed it. It would break me if he only wanted me now because I'm pregnant. I know it doesn't make sense, Sage," she said when Sage started to speak.

"It's okay to be scared, Chloe," Aria said. "You've been through a lot and you're afraid to let yourself get too close because you don't want to be hurt. But I have to agree with Sage. He came here for you."

Thea was watching Chloe. "You want him here but you won't be the one to make the decision. You won't ask him. Why?"

Chloe wanted to growl but she didn't. "Because if I asked him he would feel obligated to do it, just like he'd felt obligated to try to work things out with Ariana, the woman he was with when he and I first met. I **won't** be an obligation." She got up and paced the living room until she felt the calming effect of two Omegas sent her way."I just don't know how one night with him could affect me so strongly. I mean, sure, I was attracted to him the moment I saw him, when he was leaning over me to take care of my injuries, but this... **need** is so confusing."

"It's the mate bond," Anna and Aria said, almost in unison. They looked at each other and laughed. "Go ahead, you've got way more experience with this than I do," Anna said.

Aria got up and moved to Chloe. "Sit back down, you don't need to stress so much," she said gently and guided her back to the chair she'd been sitting in. "The mate bond is different for everyone. Oh, you aren't a mated couple, not yet, but your wolf has already chosen him and she's mourning his absence. That's why it's so very hard for you to keep from begging him to come back when you talk to him," she added.

Chloe looked startled. "How did you know about that?"

"Because I know when I lost Jacob I would have given everything to have him back," Aria said softly.

"With as protective as Samuel was, the way he was hovering when I stopped by the apartment the other day, I don't think he'll be gone long," Sage said. "That wolf is hooked and has no desire to be let go," she added. "Besides, one of us needs to get lucky and have what we want quickly." It was kind of sad to think that she, Aria, and Thea all had men they wanted but the men were taking their sweet time in taking things to the level of a relationship, much less commitment.

"It'll happen," Anna said. "Men can be so stubborn sometimes, that's all."

Sage laughed a little. "Yeah, I know."

Chloe thought about what they said. "You really think he'll be back soon?" she asked.

"Yep, so stop stressing. It's not good for you," Sage told her.

"I'll try." Chloe picked up her cup of herbal tea and sipped it. She knew stressing out could be bad but it was hard to relax. "Anna, how is Juliana doing?" She though Anna's adopted daughter was adorable.

"She's good. She's started begging us to let her start school before the new year. I have never seen a child like school as much as she does."

"So why don't you? Is she still struggling with control?" It seemed to be easier for submissive wolves to learn control.

"No, she's doing great with it. I think I'm just reluctant to let her out of my sight. She went through so much, it's just hard to let her spread her proverbial wings," Anna admitted.

"I think I can understand that, but think about it from her point of view. The only person she knows here, who is her own age, is Kara. Kara is fairly dominant, she wouldn't let Juliana be hurt, and it might make Juliana feel even more a part of the community if she gets to meet other kids and hang out with them. I know when I was her age I would have hated being cooped up at home all the time," Chloe said.

"I didn't think about it that way. You have a good point," Anna replied. "I think I'll talk with Charles about it tonight."

"Well girls, I would love to stay and talk more, but I have to go get ready for a date," Sage said. "Cyrus and I are going to Troy for dinner and a movie," she added, said her goodbyes, and left.

"I should get home too," Anna said. "If you need anything Chloe, just call."

"Will do," Chloe replied.

Thea and Aria weren't far behind Anna with Aria the last to leave. Aria paused at the door. "You need to trust your wolf. She's not going to choose someone who doesn't really want her," she said and left.

Chloe watched them go and then curled up on the sofa to wait for Samuel's call. He called every evening after he got in from work and she waited, no matter how late it was, just to hear his voice.

********************MT/A&O********************

The day after he returned to Washington Samuel knew he couldn't stay there. He'd told Chloe he would try the long distance thing, but damn it, he wanted to fall asleep with her in his arms every night. When he went into work he informed them he was leaving. He gave them two weeks to find his replacement. If they didn't find someone by the end of the two weeks, that was their problem. He was going, regardless. He was a doctor, he wanted to help people, but he was a man first and his woman was too damn far away for him to be happy.

Each night, as soon as he was home and showered, he was on the phone with her. Those moments were the best part of his day. They often sent text messages to each other during the day as well, just little messages to basically say 'I'm thinking of you', but there was something far more intimate about talking to her while stretched out in bed. God, he couldn't wait until he was holding her again.

The days dragged by and it seemed like it took forever for his last day of work to get there. He was going to miss some of the people he'd worked with, he'd formed some strong friendships in his time at Kennewick General, but he was excited to be done early so he could make one last stop before he went to the condo and finished loading up the moving truck.

********************MT/A&O********************

When Samuel had come by several days before and told her he was moving back to Aspen Creek Mercy was shocked. She'd known he'd gone to see Chloe but she'd never expected him to move back to Aspen Creek. It was his last night in the Tri-Cities and she'd planned a small going away party for him. He was well liked by pretty much everyone in the pack so there were quite a few cars coming and going. "So you're really doing this, huh?" Mercy asked.

Samuel nodded. "I'm really doing this. I tried to be content with just talking on the phone but I can't. I need to be where Chloe is."

Mercy watched him. "There's something going on. I know you Samuel. I know this intensity is more than just wanting to be with her. But more importantly, she chose to stay in Aspen Creek instead of coming back here and that tells me even more so that something is up."

Samuel looked at her for several minutes. "Chloe's pregnant," he finally said. "And there is no way of knowing what's going to happen because her change is so smooth and she's part fae. We just don't know... and it scares the hell out of me because I don't think I could survive it if something happened to her." Yes he hoped and prayed she was able to carry to term but if, for some reason, her life was in jeopardy he would choose her. It startled him a little to realize that she meant that much to him.

Mercy stared at him. "Oh, wow. Samuel, that... I hope everything goes okay," she said and meant it. She knew how much he wanted to be a father again. She gave him a quick hug. "I'll keep her in my prayers," she said softly.

"Thank you," he replied and returned the hug. He left not long after and as soon as he was home he got the last of his boxes packed then stretched out on his mattress on the floor and called Chloe.

********************MT/A&O********************

Chloe kept glancing at the time. Samuel was running late. Usually, if he had to work over, he would text her and she found herself worrying something was wrong. When the phone rang and she saw it was him she let out a sob of relief. "I was getting worried," she said softly when she answered it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I had to make a stop on the way home and got tied up," Samuel replied.

"As long as you're okay," Chloe said and curled up in his shirt. "I miss you, so much Samuel," she whispered.

"I miss you too, more than any words can express, Chloe," he replied. "As soon as I have a day off I'll be there to hold you again," he promised. He wasn't about to ruin the surprise by telling her he was moving back to Aspen Creek.

"I'll hold you to that promise, Samuel." Chloe sighed softly. "I'm still scared about this pregnancy. The thought of possibly miscarrying," she shuddered. "But I'll do what the doctor says. Relax, avoid stress as much as possible, and try to stay positive."

"Good. I don't want you hurting yourself," Samuel said quietly. "And too much stress can hurt you." He knew if she lost the baby it would damage a part of her, especially if she blamed herself because she let herself get too stressed out. "So no stressing," he added in mock authority.

"Yes doctor," Chloe said with a soft laugh. "How is everyone there?" she asked after a moment.

"They're good. Mercy says hello. You know, she was ready to kick my butt when you left. I don't think I've ever seen her so pissed off."

"She's a good person and you deserved it," Chloe said. "Sort of, at least. But that's over with, I have no desire to dwell on it." Chloe yawned and blushed even though he couldn't see it.

"You should get some sleep, Chloe," Samuel murmured and as had become part of their nightly ritual he sang softly to her. It was a lullaby, sung in Welsh, and when he finished they both said goodnight and hung up.

********************MT/A&O********************

Samuel was on the road long before the sun was up. He wanted to get to Aspen Creek as early as possible. With any luck he'd get there in time to have breakfast with Chloe. He knew she was going to be shocked when he showed up driving a moving truck and towing the Mercedes behind him. He was looking forward to seeing the surprise on her face when he told her he was there to stay.

********************MT/A&O********************

Chloe awoke to sunlight filtering into the bedroom and she knew from the amount of light that it was mid-morning. She lay there waiting for the nausea to hit her but ten minutes later she was still fine. For the first time in almost three weeks she wasn't sick. A faint smile flitted across her face. No more morning sickness. The smile faded and she curled up on her side with a sigh. She wished Samuel was there with her. She knew wallowing wouldn't do any good though. She got up, took a quick shower, and headed downstairs to put coffee on.

Chloe was in the process of setting the coffee pot up when she heard a vehicle pull up out front. She turned the pot on, wiped her hands on a towel, and went to see who it was. She stepped out onto the porch and stared, first at the truck, and then at the driver as he got out.

********************MT/A&O********************

Samuel pulled into the drive leading to the house and for the first time in a very long time he was nervous. He saw Chloe come out onto the porch and the nervousness increased. Why was he nervous? He wasn't sure. Maybe he was just afraid of her reaction. He slid out of the truck and approached her.

Chloe stared. "Samuel?" she breathed and then she made a sound, very similar to a squeal, and hurried down the steps to him. She practically threw herself into his arms. "Oh my god, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Samuel laughed when she threw herself at him. He caught her up is his arms and kissed her soundly. The nervousness disappeared immediately. At the question he smirked a little. "I tried it your way, but neither of us was happy with the distance, Chloe. My place is right here, with you," he said and kissed her again.

"Wait, you mean... you're back for good?" she asked.

"I am," he replied. "I don't want to be anywhere you're not. I know I still have a lot to prove, Chloe. I hurt you and I hate myself for that, but I will spend every day making it up to you, if you'll let me."

Chloe lifted her hand to his cheek. "Stop, Samuel. I don't want you beating yourself up like this. I forgive you," she said softly. "Now, why don't we go inside because I'm starting to freeze my butt off out here."

Samuel grinned and picked her up to carry her inside. "You, stay put," he said after he sat her on the sofa. "I'll get your coffee and then I'm making breakfast." He'd get the truck unpacked later. "How's the morning sickness?" he asked.

"Gone, finally," Chloe replied.

Samuel gave her a lingering kiss. "Good." He got her coffee for her and went to work on their breakfast. He was amazed by how quickly she'd forgiven him. He'd been given a second chance with her, he wasn't going to screw this up.

The house was soon filled with the smell of food cooking. He made chocolate chip pancakes, omelets, bacon, and fresh fruit. He set everything up in the breakfast nook then went to get her.

Chloe was curled up on the sofa, head resting on her arms which were propped up on the arm of the sofa. "Breakfast smells delicious," she said when he came to get her. "Are you really, really sure this is what you want, Samuel? You're not just here because you feel like you have to be?"

Samuel knelt on the floor in front of the sofa so he was looking up at her. "This is what I really, really want, Chloe. **You** are what I really, really want."

She leaned down and kissed him. "Okay, I'll stop asking you that," she murmured. "Let's eat, I'm hungry," she added.

********************MT/A&O********************

After breakfast Samuel decided to hold off on unpacking the truck. He wanted to just hold Chloe for a while and when she got sleepy not long after eating they decided to take a nap. He'd not gotten a whole lot of sleep the night before, since he'd gotten up so early to head out, so he was in need of a nap himself. He removed his shoes, belt, and shirt and tucked her close to him. He knew he was in love with her and he almost said the words, but he wasn't sure Chloe would believe it, this soon, so he kept the words to himself. His eyes drifted closed and he relaxed with the warm honey and vanilla scent of her skin filling his senses.

********************MT/A&O********************

Anna had designated herself Chloe's 'keeper' which really just meant she took it upon herself to check up on her every day. With Chloe being there alone, Anna didn't want anything to happen to her. She pulled into the drive leading up to Samuel's house and arched a brow at the truck. A moving truck? What was a moving truck doing there? Then she spotted the Mercedes on the car dolly and grinned. She knew that car. "Well, hallelujah, he woke up and smelled the roses." She knew Chloe was miserable with Samuel so far away, now she wouldn't be anymore.

Anna sat there debating on whether to go back home or go say hello. The front door opened while she was sitting there and Samuel stepped out onto the porch. She slipped out of the car she'd finally let Charles get for her, so she wasn't driving the truck all the time, and went to meet him. "I take it this means you're staying?" she asked and motioned to the moving truck.

"Yes, this is where I belong," he replied.

"I'm glad you came to your senses. I didn't want to have to go all the way to Richland and kick your butt," she said with a cheeky grin. She gave him a quick hug. "Let us know when you're ready to unpack, I know Charles will gladly come help."

Samuel laughed at the 'kick your butt' comment. The funny thing was, he knew she would have done it. His sister-in-law was one tough lady when it came to protecting people she cared about. "I will Anna. Give my niece a hug for me," Samuel replied.

"Sure thing," Anna said, went back to her car, and headed home.

"Anna has been coming every day to check on me," Chloe said from the doorway. "She was worried I was too distraught over you being so far away and that could be bad, since it could lead me to be really stressed out."

Samuel went to her and wrapped his arms around her. "It would, but no need to worry about that now," he said. He guided her back inside and kissed her gently. "How do you feel?"

Chloe thought about the question. "Happy that you're here, still a bit scared something is going to go wrong, but I know I need to take it one day at a time. I've already decided to avoid shifting as much as I can, to lower the risk of problems from that." She didn't want to think about what it might do to both of them if she miscarried. Of course, she was also trying to wrap her brain around how it would be possible to shift and not cause... issues late in pregnancy but it was too much to think about right now.

"Taking it one day at a time is the only way to do it," Samuel agreed. He touched her cheek. "And I'll be right here to do that with you."


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. You have been warned. Now, without further ado, on with the story!

********************MT/A&O********************

Within days of his return to Aspen Creek Samuel rejoined the pack and decided that he didn't want to go all the way to Missoula for work because if something happened to Chloe he wanted to be nearby. So he returned to work at the Aspen Creek Clinic. There were quite a few people happy to have him back.

********************MT/A&O********************

Days turned into weeks and Chloe was rapidly approaching the end of her first trimester. She avoided shifting as much as possible, which meant not at all except during the full moon. Each day that passed without any complications took a little more stress off her. If she made it past her first trimester the chances of her carrying to term greatly increased. Her world narrowed down to watching the calendar and hoping there were no problems.

It wasn't until she was nearing the end of her fourth month that Chloe started to breathe easier. Sure she knew she could still miscarry but the chances weren't as high for it. Being such a petite person she was really starting to show, despite not being quite five months along yet. She was also beginning to get annoyed with questions of 'How can you be pregnant? You're a werewolf.' It was annoying trying to explain to people in town whenever they asked because it was hard for them to process the fact she was also fae, which she believed helped her to be able to be pregnant, and it was common knowledge that fae couldn't be werewolves. Usually.

Chloe was sitting on the sofa, feet propped up, a book in her hand, when her phone rang. She glanced at the number and smiled. "Hello Grandpa Liam," she said as soon as she hit the talk button.

"'Ello my lovely lass. How are you feeling today?"

"Okay, so far. We're at week sixteen and all is going well at the moment." He was the only one in the family she'd told so far because if the worst happened she didn't want to cause her family unnecessary heartache. The only reason Liam knew was because he always seemed to know when one of his descendants was with child and **he'd** called her.

"That's good lass. You do what the doctor tells you, yeah?"

"Of course Grandpa."

"And Samuel, he's still good to ye?" They were old friends but if Samuel ever hurt her there would be hell to pay.

"Yes Grandpa. He dotes on me and rarely let's me do anything for myself." She sighed softly. "Sometimes I wonder if it's mainly because he wants to be a father again so badly," she said quietly.

Liam heard the note of worry in her voice. "Do you want me to talk to him? You know I will, lass."

"No. I'm sure I'm overreacting. I mean, he did quit his job and give up the condo he had in Washington and come back to Aspen Creek to be with me. I know he cares for me." She just didn't know if he loved her. She was in love with him but she was afraid to say those three little words out loud.

"Talk to him, Chloe, tell him what you're feeling lass. Let him help you through this too. Samuel Cornick is a good man, he wouldn't be using you just to have a child."

Chloe smiled. "I know you're right. I better let you go before you-know-who figures out you've made an off the rez call."

"You worry too much, lass," Liam replied. "Take care," he added and hung up.

********************MT/A&O********************

When Samuel came in from work Chloe had dinner ready. He didn't put in anywhere near the number of hours he did back at Kenewick General and Chloe was happy about that. She could admit to herself, if no one else, that she'd never liked the exhausted look he'd always had.

Samuel took a deep breath when he entered the house. He breathed in the warm honey and vanilla scent that was Chloe as well as the scent of the steaks she'd fixed for dinner. He loosened his tie and walked through the house to the kitchen where he found her tossing salad with dressing. Once again he found himself struck by her beauty. "Something smells good," he said and there was the edge of a growl in his voice.

Chloe set the bowl down and went to him. "Are you talking about the food or something else?" she asked with a playful smile. He held her every night, and she loved the feel of his arms around her, but they'd not done anything beyond that for fear of causing problems with the pregnancy and she missed his touch. She'd only had it once, the night she conceived, but her body still missed it.

"Both, but mostly you," he replied and this time it was more of a growl. Samuel dipped his head and kissed her, lingering for a moment. "Let me go get washed up," he said and reluctantly moved away from her.

His words, coupled with the growl, made her feel warm all over. She decided right then and there to take her grandfather's advice and talk to him after dinner about her fears. Samuel deserved to know them and she desperately wanted him to lay those fears, those doubts, to rest

********************MT/A&O********************

They sat there on the sofa after dinner, Chloe tucked against Samuel's side, taking turns reading Charlotte's Web. It had become a part of their nightly ritual, to read out loud together. Sometimes, when Samuel was feeling really playful, he would read in different voices, depending on which character was speaking.

Chloe closed the book at the end of the current chapter they'd been reading and turned to look up at him. "I got a phone call today, from Grandpa Liam. He wanted to see how I was doing. He asked me to tell you hello for him and... he gave me some advice I have decided to listen to."

Samuel studied her face and knew whatever it was, it was something that weighed heavily on her mind. "What is it, Chloe?" he asked gently.

Chloe moved so she was kneeling on the sofa beside him. "How do you feel about me, Samuel? I know you quit your job at KGH and moved back here, but was it because of **me** or was it because of the baby?" There was a quiver in her voice and she hated it but there wasn't anything she could do about it.

Samuel lifted his hand to caress her cheek. "No, Chloe, it's not because of the baby. Yes, I'm thrilled and terrified that you're pregnant, I have lost eighteen children in my long life, only one of them lived to be an old man, but **you** are more important to me. If something were to happen to you I **know** I wouldn't survive it. I love you, Chloe," he said softly. "But more than that, my wolf loves you too. This," and he put his hand on her stomach, "makes me happy, but **only** as long as it doesn't jeopardize you. If something happened and I had to choose between saving you, and saving our child, I would choose you."

Chloe stared at him and then a soft sob escaped her. She crawled into his lap and curled around him as much as her stomach would let her. "I love you too," she said and it felt like a huge weight lifted from her shoulders. Whatever came their way, she knew she could face it with him at her side.

Samuel held her tightly and buried his nose in her hair. He let her cry out the fear and doubt she'd been feeling and he didn't feel angry or hurt that she'd felt that way. He was just glad she'd finally opened up to him about it so he could help her to heal it.

********************MT/A&O********************

Weeks flew by. Other changes came to the pack, and as Chloe was nearing her sixth month the pack celebrated the wedding of their Alpha and his new mate, Aria. Chloe sat at the front of the church, they'd all decided it was too much strain, and thus too risky, for her to stand for the length of time it would take for the ceremony to be over, so she wasn't part of the wedding party. She watched as Samuel moved up the aisle with Sarah Frost, Aria's oldest friend and Matron of Honor, on his arm. The deep blue shirt he wore brought out the blue in his eyes and he was the only thing Chloe could **see**. She was so focused on him, even though she knew he wasn't the only one standing there. God she loved him and part of her wondered if they would ever do this themselves; get married.

********************MT/A&O********************

Samuel escorted Sarah Frost up the aisle but his his eyes and thoughts were on Chloe. He barely heard the ceremony, only focusing long enough to hand Aria's ring to his Da, because his mind was elsewhere. He wondered, what type of wedding would his free-spirited mate want? He was a little startled because he hadn't realized he was even thinking about marriage. But looking at Chloe he realized there wasn't anything he wanted more than for her to be his wife. As the thought grew in his mind he began to plan. Something this important, this life-changing, needed a plan.

********************MT/A&O********************

While their Da was on his honeymoon Samuel aided Charles as much as possible. Just because the Marrok got married didn't mean his responsibilities disappeared. No, there were over two thousand werewolves to keep an eye on. It was tiring and neither he nor Charles had realized how much focus it took to keep everyone safe and in line. "I don't know how Da does it," Samuel said.

"Neither do I," Charles replied. They both had a new respect for the strength their Da had. It was certainly impressive. "How is your mate doing?" Charles asked.

"As well as she can be. Her doctor has restricted her physical almost to the point of total bed rest. It's frustrating her but she's determined to do everything she can to help our child be born."

"And how are you?" Charles asked.

"Truthfully? Scared to death," Samuel admitted.

"Scared of what?"

"That something is going to happen to her, or that the baby doesn't make it, because if that happens I'll lose her. I don't think she would survive it," he replied.

Charles watched his brother. He'd suffered so many losses in his long life. He'd buried three wives and eighteen children. Looking into Samuel's eyes he realized something. "And that you wouldn't survive." Losing Chloe would be the thing that broke him, completely. "If there is anything I can do you know I will," he added.

"The only thing any of us can do is pray," Samuel replied.

********************MT/A&O********************

Ten days after Bran and Aria left for their honeymoon, four days before it was supposed to end, Samuel and Charles both received a message from their Da. _'We had to cut the honeymoon short and will be back in Aspen Creek tomorrow'._ There was no explanation as to **why** they'd cut their honeymoon short and it left both of them puzzled.

The following day both Samuel and Charles waited at the private airstrip for the Cessna to land while Anna and Juliana kept Chloe company. "What could have caused Da to end their trip early?" Samuel wondered out loud.

"We'll find out soon enough," Charles replied as the plane touched down and slowly taxied into the hanger.

Both men watched as several people moved forward to secure the plane. The door opened and both Charles and Samuel stared as Bran stepped out with a small child clinging to him.

Aria descended the steps leading down from the plane then took the girl into her arms so Bran could go to his sons. She murmured softly and caressed her back in soothing circles.

"Da?" Samuel was puzzled as Bran approached.

"It's a rather long story but to shorten it, the child is the last living descendant of Aria's sister, and the last human descendant of her family line. Her parents were killed in a plane crash and Aria and I have become her legal guardians."

There was something in Bran's eyes that made him frown. "What aren't you saying, Da?" he asked.

"Later," Bran replied. "Lexia, little one, these are my sons, Charles and Samuel," he said to her. They'd explained to her about werewolves, and that they were both wolves, and that she was safe because they would not ever let anyone harm her. It made introducing her to Samuel and Charles easier. "We'd like to get Lexia settled into her new home, we can talk later," he added.

Samuel and Charles shared a look but neither asked any further questions. They knew Bran would explain later. "Alright Da. We brought the Humvee for you, we'll help get your luggage taken care of," Charles said and he and Samuel took care of that for them then headed to their respective homes.

Samuel headed home and once he got there Anna and Jules left. He went to Chloe and pulled her into his arms. He held her close a moment and breathed in her scent.

"Samuel? What's wrong?" she asked and there was a hint of fear in her voice.

"Nothing," he murmured. "I just needed to hold you a moment." He kissed her forehead and pulled back. "Marry me, Chloe," he said suddenly. So much for all his planning.

Chloe stared at him. "Can... you repeat that?" she asked. "I'm not sure I heard you right."

"Marry me," he said again. Not because you're carrying my child," he said as if he knew she would wonder if the baby had a hand in the sudden request. "Marry me because there is nothing I want more in this life than to call you mine in every way, nothing I want more than to know we are bound in every way we can be. I love you Chloe, I want you to be my wife."

Chloe stared into his eyes. Somehow he'd become her entire world, the one thing she truly **needed** in her life. Even if the worst happened and their child didn't survive, as long as she had him she could face it. Staring into his eyes she said the only thing she could say. "Yes."

A sound, almost a sob, left him and he kissed her as if he was going to devour her. He ached to feel her wrapped around him but the risk was too great. But there were still things he could do, and she was far enough along now that it would be safe. He picked her up and carried her to their bedroom where he placed her gently on the bed.

"Samuel?" Her voice was soft, unsure.

"Shh, I won't do anything to jeopardize you or our babe," he said and slid his hands over her body.

Chloe closed her eyes and relaxed into his hands. She trusted him, completely.

Samuel kissed her skin as he slowly undressed her and when she lay naked before him, belly swollen with their child, he was in awe of such beauty. He pressed a kiss to her abdomen and then moved down. He gently pushed at her legs until they opened for him and then he buried his mouth against her and drank up her sweet nectar. He soon had her writhing on the bed and her moans of pleasure were the sweetest music he'd ever heard. When she climaxed, his name falling from her lips, he couldn't help the pleased smile that spread across his face. He moved up along the bed, removing his own clothes along the way, and pulled her into his arms to hold her. He was swollen with need but it was secondary to his desire to just hold her in his arms.

Chloe laid there, shivering in little aftershocks of pleasure, before she looked up at Samuel. "I want you, the only safe way I can have you right now," she breathed. At the look he gave her she smiled. "In my mouth," she purred.

Samuel shuddered at the look in her eyes combined with the husky purr of her voice. Pillows were put behind her to prop her up and he straddled her upper body.

Chloe gazed up at him while she curled the fingers of one hand around him. His breath left him in a shuddering sigh and she smiled. Then she guided him forward and focused on giving him the same pleasure, the same release, he'd given her.

Samuel gripped the headboard of their bed and clung to it as her mouth and hand caressed him. She did something with her tongue and his foreskin that made his eyes roll back in his head for a moment. His hips shifted, thrusting just a little, but it was only sheer force of will that kept it to such a small movement. He would not hurt her and that was what would happen if he didn't hold himself still.

Chloe sucked, licked, and grazed teeth along the length of him. She worked the tip of her tongue between his shaft and foreskin, teasing the sensitive under skin, and was rewarded with his control slipping, for just a moment. She felt the tension building in him, knew he was on edge, and only a little more would push him over. She relaxed her throat to take more of him in and that was his undoing. He cried out above her and spilled himself down her throat.

Samuel managed to shift off her before he collapsed, as if the orgasm had taken all his strength with it. He pulled her close and nuzzled her. "God I love you," he breathed.

"I love you too," Chloe murmured sleepily.

There was a pleased smile on her face that made Samuel chuckle softly. He caressed her side as they both relaxed and sleep dragged them under.

********************MT/A&O********************

The full moon arrived just ahead of her seventh month. All day she was on edge. This close to the end of her pregnancy anything could happen. Up until then all had gone well, but the last two months were the ones where the fetus gained weight more rapidly. How would the change in her body, in her womb, affect their child? Would it be unharmed by the change? As the sun began to set fear gripped her but there was nothing Chloe could do to stop it. The sun set, the moon rose, and she, along with every other werewolf, was helpless to the moon's call.

Her shift was fast, painless, and her wolf stood there with it's own belly now swollen with child. She felt a twinge from her womb but it faded and once her mate stood at her side she leaned into him. Any other time they would have run out into the night but even their wolves worried what the strain might do. So instead they curled up together to ride out the moon's call.

Some time in the night they shifted back into human form and curled up in bed together. It was the wee hours of the morning, the sun had yet to begin to lighten the sky, when Chloe awoke to pain that tore a whimper from her.

Samuel was awake instantly. "Chloe? What's wrong?"

"The baby," she whispered. "It's too soon... oh god it's too soon," she said and there was fear in her eyes.

Samuel didn't panic, he didn't have that luxury. He threw clothes on and wrapped Chloe first in her robe and then the blanket. He grabbed his keys and his phone on his way to the front door. As soon as he had her in the car and had it running and in gear, he made two phone calls. The first was to her doctor. "Chloe's in labor," he said and nodded when the doctor said he'd meet them at the hospital. Then he hung up and made the second call.

********************MT/A&O********************

Bran was curled around his mate when his phone rang. He answered on the second ring despite having been asleep. "What's wrong Samuel?"

"Da, Chloe's in labor. We're on our way to the hospital in Troy."

"We'll meet you there," Bran said and hung up.

Aria was already out of bed and getting dressed. "I'll have Thea come stay with Lexia," she said, not wanting to wake their daughter.

Bran nodded and sent word to Charles while he dressed. By the time they were ready to go Thea was at the house. "Tell Samuel they're all in my prayers," she said. Chloe was her friend too but she understood why Aria asked her to stay with Lexia. She was still having trouble adjusting, she still woke crying for her parents, and if she got upset Thea could soothe her. Asil had come with her, as she knew he would, her mate didn't like to let her out of his sight, and she leaned against him as Bran and Aria left.

********************MT/A&O********************

Samuel drove as quickly as he dared and when they reached the emergency room entrance he relaxed a little at the sight of her doctor waiting, a stretcher and two nursing assistants at his side. He pulled up and went around to pick Chloe up out of the car and laid her on the stretcher.

The entire way to the hospital Chloe had a death grip on the door handle. Each contraction made her whimper and she smelled her own fear. When Samuel put her on the stretcher and tried to move away she clung to him with the same grip.

"Shh, it's alright. I have to move the car but I won't be gone a moment," he murmured.

"Don't leave me," Chloe said and she knew the fear was illogical but she couldn't help it. Her breathing became erratic and she started to hyperventilate. Then, as if something turned the fear off, the panic left her eyes and the death grip on his arm relaxed.

"It's okay, Chloe," Anna said from just behind Samuel. "We'll move the car, Samuel, you go with your mate," she added to her brother-in-law.

Samuel nodded and handed his keys to Charles. He noticed his Da and Aria were there as well. They all had to have driven even faster than he did to have gotten there right after him. He took Chloe's hand in his as the stretcher was wheeled inside. They went directly to the maternity ward where a private room was already prepared for her. She had to change into a hospital gown and through it all Samuel kept a hand on her to help keep her grounded.

********************MT/A&O********************

Chloe lay there on the bed and panted between contractions. An incubator was already waiting for her child to come into the world and be placed inside it. The only thing she could do was pray that their baby survived, that their child was healthy and strong. As the contractions got closer and closer she found it harder and harder to keep from crying out. Only Samuel's voice kept her focused enough to breathe with each stab of pain.

Hours went by and finally she was unable to hold back. A scream escaped her as her body pushed, trying to force her babe out. "I can't," she whispered even as the need to push hit her again.

"Just one more good push, that's all we need, Chloe," her doctor said.

Chloe started to shake her head but she locked eyes with Samuel instead. That steadied her and she pushed. There was the feel of skin tearing, a flash of pain, and then the pressure that felt like it was going to rip her apart if it didn't ease was suddenly gone. Her eyes lost focus for a moment and she let them close. There was movement but the silence scared her. Just as she was getting ready to ask 'What's wrong with my baby?' the newborn let out a gasp and began to cry.

"Congratulations Chloe, Samuel, you have a healthy baby girl."

Chloe opened her eyes to gaze at the tiny bundle. She got to hold her daughter for only a moment before she was placed in the incubator. There was no telling how long she would have to stay in it. It all depended on if she was purely human or if she'd inherited some of the healing abilities of either werewolf or fae. Chloe touched the side of the incubator lightly. "Welcome to the world, Amaris Breanne Cornick," she said softly.

"Rest now love," Samuel said gently. He brushed her hair back from her face and watched her eyes drift closed. Both his child and his mate were safe and the fear he'd been fighting to hide from her throughout her labor faded and left him feeling a bit weak. One by one his family came to him and hugged him. Juliana kissed his cheek and smiled. "She's so tiny, Uncle Samuel," she said, awe in her voice. "And so precious," she added.

"Aye, she is, Little Wolf," he replied.

"Rest with your mate, son. If you need anything we're only a phone call away," Bran told him.

"I know, Da," he replied. He watched them go and then he went to the bed and, ignoring hospital protocol, he crawled onto the bed, wrapped his arms around Chloe, and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. You have been warned. Now, without further ado, on with the story!

********************MT/A&O********************

Chloe was able to go home the next morning but she chose to stay at the hospital near her daughter. Since she planned on nursing she had to express her milk and bottle feed Amaris while she was in the incubator, but she was okay with that.

She wasn't the only one at the hospital. Her mate was at her side. Neither of them wanted to be away from their little angel. Samuel couldn't believe how tiny she was. At birth she weighed 4 lbs 4 oz and was just seventeen inches long. But she was a fighter. That much was obvious. Every day her weight went up a little more and her breathing became easier and easier.

The doctors had originally expected Amaris to remain in neonatal ICU for at least two or three weeks because of being two months premature. A week after her birth, however, she was released. No one knew if her remarkable healing was due to the fae genetics in her blood, or if she was going to be like her Uncle Charles; a born werewolf. Only time would tell.

********************MT/A&O********************

Anna, Thea, Sage, and Aria worked furiously while Chloe and Samuel were at the hospital with Amaris. They'd taken it upon themselves to get the nursery ready for their little one. They decided to not go with an overwhelming pink theme like some people did. The ceiling was a dark rose. The walls were a dark purple gray with white trim along the ceiling and floor. The floor itself was covered in a plush taupe carpet with a pale pink throw rug over top of it. The crib was in a shade of purple gray almost identical to the walls with a cream colored ruffle and bow attached to the outside of the rails. Above the crib, attached to the wall, was a wooden box in shades of cream and gray with sheer white canopy curtains hanging down. On one side of the crib sat a comfortable chair in white with a green accented throw pillow and on the other side was a white rocking chair with green cushions. The remainder of the furniture was white with green, pink, purple, and gray accents. It was the kind of room that would fit not just an infant but a teenager as well.

The day Amaris was brought home the four of them decorated Samuel's and Chloe's living room with balloons and flowers and put up a banner that read 'Welcome Home Little Amaris'. There were a number of pack members there, all anxious to meet the little one and congratulate the new parents.

********************MT/A&O********************

Samuel pulled up to their home and smiled a little at the cars parked off to the side so they could get inside easily. "Now we know why no one was at the hospital," he said with a chuckle.

Chloe smiled over at him. "Mmhm, they were here planning a welcome home party."

Samuel leaned over and kissed his mate gently. "You get our daughter, I'll get everything else." There was a large suitcase in the trunk along with several bags of baby items.

Chloe got out and took the car seat from the backseat. For the moment Amaris was asleep but Chloe knew she would be awake and hungry soon. Their little one had quite an appetite. Chloe was assured by the nurses at the hospital that it was normal since breast milk digested faster than formula did, which meant more frequent feedings.

Samuel had just gotten the suitcase out when Charles was suddenly there. "I'll get your bags, go on inside," he said and took the suitcase from him.

"Alright," Samuel said and moved to Chloe's side. He let Chloe take Amaris out of the car seat and carried it inside, his free hand resting on her waist.

"Oh, wow, it looks great in here," Chloe said once they were inside.

"Welcome home," Anna said with a grin. "We kind of overdid it with the balloons but we couldn't help it," she added with a laugh because there were pink, purple, and silver balloons **everywhere**.

"It's okay, Anna," Chloe replied. "You can't go wrong with balloons, not in my opinion."

Pack members approached to congratulate them on the baby. Juliana, who'd hung back when Anna approached, finally came close to peer at her cousin. "She's so tiny," she said, awe in her voice.

"Babies who are born too soon are always tiny, little wolf," Samuel replied.

Chloe smiled at her. "Would you like to hold her?" she offered to Juliana.

Juliana stared with wide eyes. "Can I?" she asked.

"Of course you can, Jules," Chloe replied and with a little guidance from Anna she carefully placed her daughter in Juliana's arms.

Juliana gazed down at the tiny bundle in her arms. She was the first person, besides Samuel and Chloe, to hold Amaris. "She's so cute," she murmured softly.

Anna leaned close to Chloe. "Thank you for that," she whispered.

Chloe nodded. She knew Juliana still struggled with feeling like she was part of the family, or that she had any real worth, and Chloe wanted Juliana to realize she **was** family and she **did** have worth. They all loved her, dearly.

"Her eyes are open," Juliana said suddenly.

Not long after that Amaris started crying and Chloe moved to Juliana's side. "It's time for a diaper change and feeding," she told her.

Juliana kissed the baby's forehead and handed her back to her mother. Then she went to lean against Charles. "I got to hold her papa," she said and grinned.

Anna, who was on her mate's other side, leaned close to her daughter. "You got the honor of being the **first** person, besides Samuel and Chloe, to hold little Amaris," she told her and laughed when her daughter's grin got even bigger.

"Before you go to the nursery, wait a second," Sage said to Chloe and went to grab Samuel's arm. "You should come too. We have a surprise for both of you," she added.

Aria opened the door for them once they were all at the nursery and then stepped back. She shared a look with Sage, Anna, and Thea seconds before Chloe and Samuel stepped into the room.

"Oh.. my... god. This is... it's beautiful," Chloe whispered.

"I don't know what to say," Samuel said. "It's... I'm speechless."

"We knew you were only just starting on the nursery when Chloe went into labor. We all wanted you two to be able to just focus on Amaris so we got it ready for you," Anna told her brother-in-law.

"Thank you, so much, all of you," Samuel said, voice choked with emotion. "I agree with Chloe. The room is beautiful." He was deeply touched by their gift to them.

"You're welcome, Samuel," Sage replied. "Alright, let's start clearing people out so the new parents can relax," she added.

Bran had stayed in the background during it all and waited until everyone else was gone to approach his oldest son. "Don't worry about anything but taking care of your family. It's good to see you happy again," he said and gripped his shoulder.

"Thanks Da. It feels good to **be** happy again," he admitted. "I'm still scared to death I'll mess up somehow, but I'm going to try to not do that."

"That's all you can do son," Bran said before he picked Lexia up and let her give Samuel a kiss on the cheek before he headed home with his mate and daughter.

********************MT/A&O********************

A week after they brought Amaris home Chloe finally called her mother. They hadn't spoken much since Chloe's change and she was nervous about how the conversation between them was going to go. She smiled over at Samuel, who sat rocking their daughter, then turned her attention to her phone when her mother answered.

********************MT/A&O********************

Sylvia Bishop frowned at the unfamiliar Montana number on her caller ID before she answered her phone. If it was a telemarketer she'd tell them to shove it and hang up. "Hello?" she said, annoyance in her voice.

Chloe heard her tone and swallowed. "Hi mom."

Sylvia was silent a moment. Of all the people who could have been calling from Montana, she never expected it to be her daughter. "Chloe? What on earth are you doing calling me from Montana? And why did your home in North Dakota look like it was ransacked?" she asked.

Chloe sighed softly. "That's a long story mom. The pack I was in was killed. The details don't matter but I managed to get away to safety, stayed in Washington state briefly, then came to Montana."

"Killed? How? Were you hurt?" Sylvia asked.

"Mom, none of that matters now. I'm fine, I swear it. I'm calling you for a reason," she said and had no clue how her next words would be taken. "I called to tell you that you're a grandmother."

There was silence for a moment. "You mean you're calling to tell me you're pregnant?" Sylvia asked and there was a frown in her voice.

"No, mom, I called to tell you that you have a granddaughter."

"You mean to tell me, Chloe Aine Bishop, that you couldn't bother to call me until **after** you gave birth?" Sylvia asked, anger and hurt in her voice now.

"Mom, it's not like that. I'm a werewolf. Werewolf females usually can't carry past the first three months, at best. And my mate is a werewolf as well, and human women who are mated or married to werewolves often miscarry. I didn't want to tell you until I knew the baby would be okay. I went into labor two months early and we still didn't know if the baby would be okay, not right away. I wanted to save you that kind of heartache, mom," she said softly.

Sylvia closed her eyes. "I should have known you'd have a good reason. You know I'm going to have to come see my granddaughter," she told her.

"I know mom. If you fly into Missoula I can have my mate's brother and his wife meet you there and fly you in from there. It's quicker to get to Aspen Creek if you fly to the small airstrip we have here," Chloe told her.

"Alright, that'll work," Sylvia said and nodded even though her daughter couldn't see it. "This mate of yours better treat you right," she added.

Chloe laughed softly. "He does, mom. Besides, Grandpa Liam knows him, do you think he'd let me get tangled up with someone who would hurt me?"

"No, he is extremely protective of you. I'll call to make the flight arrangements and let you know when we'll be there. I look forward to seeing my first grandchild," Sylvia said and hung up.

Samuel, who'd put Amaris down in the bassinet they kept in the living room, went to Chloe and wrapped his arms around her. "Want to tell me why talking to your mother upset you so much?" he asked gently.

Chloe leaned into him. "Mom and I have always butted heads. We haven't really talked that much since I was changed. I'm not sure if it's because it makes her uncomfortable or if there's another reason for it. I know she knows Grandpa Liam is protective of me, but part of me wonders if she thinks he had a hand in my attack, the same way my brother Ryan does."

"Why don't you ask when she's here?" Samuel suggested.

Chloe thought about it. "I think I will. So, a few words of advice when my parents get here. My dad is likely to give you the 'you better be good to my daughter' speech. When I was a teenager, I swear he scared off more guys than you could imagine with that speech. He's also likely to be a little... disgruntled over us **not** being married. Dad is still stuck in the 50's, he thinks it's disgraceful to have sex, much less children, before you're married. He won't be rude though, just gruff. But," she said and leaned up to kiss him, "I know you'll put his mind at ease. It'll be more a concern over me being left to raise a child alone and less because of a belief that we're 'sinful'."

Samuel savored her kiss. "Mm, then I should definitely ask him for your hand," he murmured. "And apologize for doing things backward."

Chloe laughed. "Oh yeah, you'll win him over doing that." She frowned. "I just hope that Ryan doesn't make an ass of himself if he comes with them. He used to be really laid back but ever since I was changed he's gotten... I don't know, he's just been different."

"Maybe he's jealous."

Chloe blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe he wants to be a werewolf but he's scared it might not work and he'll die, and he's jealous of you."

She stared at her mate. "Oh my god... I never thought of that. Maybe you're right."

"Chances are, if there's just enough of Liam's blood in you to give you a little fae magic but not enough to stop you from being changed, unless he has more magic, it would work for him too, provided he survived the attack," Samuel said after a moment of thought.

"We're about the same when it comes to magic, minor illusions. Which is funny, because mom doesn't have any at all, or at least she's never shown Ryan or I any magic. She did always seem to know where we were if we were in trouble and tried to hide though, so maybe she does have some." She was quiet a moment. "I think I need to talk to Ryan too. If it **is** jealousy then he needs to realize that he could be changed too, if he's willing to risk dying." She shivered at that. "Not that I want my brother to die but I don't want him to go on resenting me either."

"I understand love," Samuel replied. "I'll help you talk with him, whether he comes here or we have to go there"

"Thank you. I'm going to make some tea, to calm my nerves. Would you like some?"

"Tea sounds good" He watched his mate as she headed towards the kitchen. She moved him in so many ways. "You know we have a wedding to plan," he said loud enough for her to hear.

Chloe waited until she was back with their tea to reply. "I know. I was looking at dresses the other day while you were out getting us something to eat and I think I found the one I want. I don't want a plain white dress and I found one that has this gorgeous silver lace and detail on it. So I was thinking of going with a silver theme for our wedding. I know a lot of brides go for something more traditional but... I'm thinking garnet and silver."

Samuel thought about it. The garnet was a surprise but now he knew what color gems to have put in the yellow and white gold ring he was having made for her. "I think that sounds perfect," he replied. "Why don't you take a nap while Amaris is sleeping? I'll take the call when your mother calls back with the flight information."

"Alright," Chloe replied after a moment. She gave him a quick kiss and went upstairs to their bedroom. She curled on her side, hugging his pillow, and let his scent soothe her to sleep.

********************MT/A&O********************

Samuel was ready when the phone rang and answered it on the first ring. "Hello, Mrs. Bishop. I'm Samuel, Chloe's mate. She's taking a nap while our daughter is asleep," he said so that Sylvia wouldn't wonder who he was and why her daughter wasn't answering her own phone.

"Hello, Samuel. I remember those days. Though, I never expected to become a grandmother, not after Chloe's change," she said. Ryan had come out to them in high school, there would be no babies from him. "But anyway, we'll be flying into Missoula tomorrow afternoon at one. It'll be me, her father, and her brother Ryan. Has Chloe told you anything about her father?" Sylvia asked.

"She warned me he is a bit old fashioned and will be worried that I'll leave her to raise our daughter alone, which I fully intent to assure him won't happen."

"Old fashioned, that's a good description for her father," Sylvia replied. "We look forward to meeting you tomorrow," she added and hung up after saying goodbye.

********************MT/A&O********************

An hour later Chloe awoke from her nap feeling refreshed. You'd think being a werewolf would make it harder to get tired out, but that clearly wasn't the case when said werewolf was a new mother. They were venturing into completely new territory here. She went back downstairs to find Samuel changing their daughter's diaper.

"Hush now, little one, I'll take you to mommy as soon as you're cleaned up," he said gently to the fussy newborn.

Chloe smiled at the two of them then moved to his side. "I'm awake," she said and leaned against him a moment. As soon as Amaris was dressed again Chloe took her from Samuel, sat in the rocking chair he'd put in the living room for her, and started nursing her.

"How was your nap, love?" Samuel asked. He loved to watch her nursing their daughter. It was such a beautiful sight.

"It was good. You were right, I needed the rest. Has my mother called back yet?"

"I know I was. I **am** a doctor, after all," he teased. "Yes, she did. They'll be here tomorrow afternoon; her, your father, and your brother."

Chloe groaned a little then sighed. "Well, with Ryan coming at least I can talk to him about his animosity," she said.

"I'll help you talk to him," Samuel reminded her. "I **am** curious about something your mother said, though. She said she'd never expected to have grandchildren, not after you were changed. Why is that?"

"Ryan's gay, which... might also deter his desire to become a werewolf, since most packs won't accept gay wolves."

"Adam openly accepting Warren into his pack has helped on that front. More packs are accepting them so they don't have to be lone wolves anymore," Samuel replied. He knew, first hand, how rough it was to be a lone wolf. Werewolves, like their natural cousins, timber wolves, were meant to run in packs, not alone. But there were those who either choose that path on their own, or were forced into it because no pack would accept them.

"True," Chloe replied and decided to not let herself worry too much over the coming conversation. Maybe this visit would turn out to be a good thing.

********************MT/A&O********************

The next afternoon Chloe found herself pacing back and forth in the hangar. Anna had called to let them know they were half an hour away and she and Samuel headed to the airstrip to meet them. Any minute now Charles would be letting them know he was coming in to land and she was anxious.

Samuel watched his mate for several minutes before he finally moved into her path. "Chloe, honey, stop fretting so much," he said and gripped her shoulders gently. "This visit will go smoothly."

"Chloe leaned her forehead against his chest. "I hope so," she said softly. "They're descending now," a voice said and Chloe straightened. In just a few minutes she would be introducing her mate to her parents.

"Thank you for the heads up, Hank," Samuel said. He slipped his arm around Chloe. She was still tense but at least she'd stopped pacing.

********************MT/A&O********************

Sylvia Bishop was an older version of her daughter. It was easy to see what Chloe would have looked like in thirty years if she'd not been changed. She descended the steps from the airplane ahead of the others and headed straight for her daughter. She hugged Chloe then looked at the man beside her. "You must be Samuel."

"I am. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Bishop. I have to say, I can see where Chloe gets her good looks from."

Sylvia laughed. "Aren't you a charmer." She turned as her husband and son joined her. "This is my husband, Chloe's father, Phillip, and our son Ryan."

Chloe went to the carriage their daughter was sleeping in, while her mother made the introductions, and picked her up because she knew her mother was going to ask about her any minute. "Hi dad, Ryan," she said then turned her daughter a little so they could see her. "This is the newest addition to the family, Amaris Breanne Cornick."

Sylvia cooed over her first grandchild and just **had** to hold her. As soon as the baby was in her arms, little Amaris opened her eyes and Sylvia was instantly in love. She all but ignored the others as she held her and cooed to her.

Phillip cocked a brow. "Cornick? When did you get married?"

"I didn't, but Amaris has her father's last name," Chloe countered. "It's proper, don't you think, for a child to have her father's last name?" she added.

He laughed and hugged his daughter. "You know me well," he said and kissed her cheek. "She's beautiful sweetheart."

"Thanks dad. Let's get back to the house. With the time difference, I know it's close to dinner time for you guys so I have dinner ready and waiting, it's keeping warm until we're ready to eat."

They headed outside and Sylvia was reluctant to give up her granddaughter, but she handed her to Chloe so she could be tucked into her car seat. Samuel had borrowed Bran's Humvee so they didn't have to take two cars to get everyone back to the house.

********************MT/A&O********************

Back at the house, once luggage was put away, Samuel approached Chloe's father. "Mr. Bishop. I was wondering if I could speak with you in private."

The older man looked at him a moment before he nodded. "We do need to talk, you and I," he said and followed Samuel into his study.

"Please, make yourself comfortable," Samuel said and sat in one of the comfortable chairs. He wanted Chloe's father to know he saw him as an equal. "I fully understand your annoyance with the situation between Chloe and I," he said once her father was seated as well. "None of this was intentional, Mr. Bishop, but we can't always predict how things are going to happen. The one thing I **can** tell you is that I love Chloe with every fiber of my being. She's more than just the mother of my child. She's more than just the woman that I love. She's the other half of my soul. She is my mate, and with your permission, she will soon be my wife."

Phillip listened to his impassioned words. He sounded like a man deeply in love. And yet, he wanted to be sure. "I know a bit about your kind, I had to learn because of Chloe becoming a werewolf. I know children are precious to you. Would you be this impassioned if your child hadn't survived?"

Samuel didn't hesitate in his reply. "Yes. Chloe had a similar concern, at one point. I've been around a long time, sir, which I guess you know since I'm an old friend of Liam's. I've had children in the past, they're all gone now, and Chloe was afraid the reason I wanted her was because of the baby. I'll tell you what I told her. As much as I love the idea of being a father again, if, at any point, I'd had to choose between her and our unborn child, I would have chosen her. I could survive losing our child, but it would destroy me if I lost her. Chloe means everything to me."

"You have both my permission and my blessing." Phillip said after several moments of silence. "You have proven, beyond a doubt, that you love my daughter," he added.

"Thank you, sir," Samuel replied, voice choked with emotion. They shook hands and headed to the living room where the others were.

********************MT/A&O********************

Sylvia sat in the rocking chair holding her granddaughter. "I didn't think I would ever get to be a grandmother," she said softly and looked up at her daughter. "How does it feel to be a mother?"

"Overwhelming, scary, and amazing all at once," Chloe replied.

"I remember feeling that way when you were born. You were early too. Not as early as my granddaughter, but close. We were so scared you wouldn't make it but Grandpa Liam took one look at you and said 'Of course she's going to make it, she's a McGregor and we're too hardy to die so easily'. Your father just rolled his eyes but he was right," Sylvia said.

"You never told me about that." Chloe was a little startled to know she'd been premature.

Sylvia frowned a little. "I guess I never thought about it. It left no lasting effects like it does with some children so I just never thought to tell you. I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"I'm not mad or upset mom, just a little startled," Chloe replied. When Amaris started getting fussy she took her from her mother's arms. "Someone's getting hungry," she said softly and carried her to the nursery for some privacy.

Sylvia watched Samuel's face as Chloe left. "You love her very much, don't you?"

"More than anything else in this world, myself included."

"When most people say something like that it's just words. They might believe it when they say it, but if faced with having to choose between themselves and the person they say they love so much, they almost always choose themselves. I think you would be the rare exception."

"I know what you mean, Mrs. Bishop. I've met plenty of people like that."

"Call me Sylvie, you're going to be family," Sylvia countered.

"Alright, Sylvie. Why don't I fix us all some cocoa? It'll help everyone to relax," Samuel offered.

"Cocoa sounds lovely," Sylvia said then looked over at her son. "You've been very quiet, Ryan. Is everything alright?"

"Sure mom, it's fine," he replied.

Samuel could smell the lie but he didn't say anything in front of Sylvia and Phillip.

"I think I'm going to go outside," Ryan said and left.

Samuel did fix the cocoa and by the time it was ready Chloe was back downstairs. "I'll go check on your son for you," Samuel said after he handed Sylvia a steaming cup.

********************MT/A&O********************

Ryan was sitting on the porch staring at the mountains in the distance when he heard the door open. He turned, expecting either his mother or sister, but was surprised to see that it was neither. "You've got a great view here," he said, nodding at the mountains.

"Thanks. It's one of the many reasons I built my home here," Samuel said. "Chloe said that since she became a werewolf you've been pretty distant with her. Mind if I ask why?"

Ryan sighed. "Figures she said something. I don't know," he said then shook his head. "That's not true, or not completely. You want to know the truth?" Ryan asked. "I'm jealous, and I can't help but wonder if Grandpa Liam had something to do with her attack. Chloe doesn't think he'd ever risk any of his blood that way, but he's fae, full-blooded, they look at the world differently sometimes."

"True, they do, but I've known Liam McGregor a long time, I was the best man at his wedding, and I saw the sheer **joy** on his face when his first child was born from that union. He would never risk any of his kin that way," Samuel said. He studied the younger man a moment. "You're jealous because you wish it was you, don't you?" he added.

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, I admit it. I wish it was me who'd survived an attack."

"Let me ask you something. Do you understand how hard it is for **anyone** to survive it? It's not like it is in the movies. It's so vicious you have to be knocking on death's door for the magic that makes us werewolves to be able to get past the immune system. It's why so many people die from attacks."

"I know all that. Chloe told me some of it and Grandpa Liam told me more. I still wish it was me and no I can't explain why."

Samuel nodded. "I understand. I'm not sure Chloe will really like me telling you this, we discussed it in theory but she might hesitate in **telling** you, but I think you deserve to know. If you wanted to try, knowing all the risks involved, you could. If you survived the attack you'd be changed. Chloe says you have about the same amount of fae magic as she does so I believe there's enough human in you that it would work."

"I have less magic than her, actually," Ryan said. "I can only hide myself, not others, not even if they're touching me." His pulse sped up at the thought. "I could try to become a werewolf? Really?"

Chloe had stepped quietly out onto the porch. She knew Samuel was aware of her though. Werewolves had very good hearing, after all. "Yes, really," she said. "But you need to **really** think about it Ryan. Think about what it would do to mom and dad if you tried and it didn't work. How will it affect them, losing their son? Don't just make a snap decision, please."

"Give yourself a few weeks to think about it, really think about it, and if you decide you want to face the risks then I'll help you," Samuel said. "I'll do the savaging. I don't think Chloe could do it, knowing it could kill you, and I'm dominant enough to help you through it."

Ryan looked at them both. "Okay. I'll think about it. I won't make any rash decisions," he promised.

Chloe relaxed at that. "Thanks Ryan." She had to admit, it would be kind of cool if he **was** a werewolf too.

********************MT/A&O********************

Later that night, after her parents and brother had gone to bed, Chloe sat curled up on the sofa with Samuel. She was finally relaxed enough she was starting to feel sleepy when there was a knock on the front door.

Samuel frowned. He'd not heard any cars pull up. "Stay here," he said and got up to answer it.

Chloe tensed. The chances of it being trouble were slim but having already lost an entire pack, she wasn't going to count it out.

Samuel sniffed when he reached the door and a grin lit up his face. When he opened the door, the man standing there was older than the last time they'd seen each other but Samuel knew that was pure illusion. "Liam McGregor. I won't ask how you got here, you probably wouldn't tell me if I did, so I'll just say come in," he said and they embraced briefly.

"You're right, I wouldn't," Liam said then went right to Chloe and hugged her tight.

"Grandpa Liam? What on earth are you doing here? Do the Gray Lords know you're here? Wait, of course they don't. You're going to get yourself into all sorts of trouble with them."

Liam shrugged. "My kin are more important, did ye really think I wouldn't come to meet my newest descendant?" he countered.

"No, I suppose not," Chloe admitted. She went to the bassinet and picked her daughter up. "Grandpa Liam, meet Amaris Breanne Cornick," she said softly.

Liam took the child from her arms and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Welcome to the world, and to the clan, little angel," he murmured and handed her back to Chloe. "She's beautiful, just like her mother." He kissed Chloe's cheek then turned to Samuel. "Keep them safe," he said.

"I intend to," Samuel replied.

Liam nodded and handed Samuel a small piece of paper. "Should you have need," he said and left. On it was, basically, a summoning. If something ever happened and he **needed** Liam's help, he would have it.

********************MT/A&O********************

Not long after Liam left they headed to bed. Chloe curled up in her mate's arms with a contented sigh. She'd hated sleeping at the hospital for the week their little angel had to stay, because the hospital bed wasn't very big, which meant they were cramped, and it wasn't nearly as comfortable as their own bed was.

"Happy?" Samuel murmured softly.

"Immensely," she admitted. "Our angel is home, my family is happy about her, and my father seems to approve of the man I want to spend my life with. I don't think I could be any happier than I am right this minute."

"I plan to make you feel that way for a very long time," Samuel murmured and pulled her close. When she drifted off to sleep he watched her for a time before he finally let himself fall asleep as well.


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. You have been warned. Now, without further ado, on with the story!

********************MT/A&O********************

Her parents and brother stayed for two days then headed back home. As the days passed Chloe focused on their wedding plans, which she'd started before Amaris was born but had had to briefly put on hold. She was still clueless about what her engagement ring looked like because Samuel decided to have the wedding and engagement ring entwined so she had to wait until their wedding day to get it. Anytime she started to feel overwhelmed with all she had to do, along with taking care of a newborn, Anna, Sage, Aria, or Thea would step in to help. They were her best friends and she wasn't so sure she could have gotten it all done without them.

When the day finally arrived she found herself feeling anxious. She wasn't surprised when Grandpa Liam showed up that morning, because **of course** he had to be there for their wedding, but she still worried he'd get in trouble with the Gray Lords. Not that she tried to argue with him. She'd learned a long time ago that it was useless to argue with the fey.

"You are absolutely breathtaking," Sylvia Bishop said as she approached her daughter. "I have a special gift for you," she added and slipped a necklace around her throat. "This was your grandmother's. She asked me to give it to you on your wedding day." It was a filigree locket that Chloe knew once held her grandfather's picture in it. "I hope you don't mind but I got Samuel to give me a photo of him and Amaris to put in it."

"I don't, not at all," Chloe replied and touched the locket. "Thank you mom," she said and wiped her eyes. The music started and she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Her wedding party consisted of her best friends; Thea, Sage, Anna, and Aria, as well as Juliana and Lexia. Most brides only had one flower girl, Chloe had two. She barely registered her father escorting her down the aisle because she was focused on the man waiting for her at the end.

********************MT/A&O********************

Samuel watched as his mate glided down the aisle. She was the most breath-taking thing he'd ever seen. How had he gotten so lucky as to win her heart? With all he'd done in his very long life, he wasn't sure he really deserved her but he was grateful she was in his life. She was the best thing to happen to him in a very long time.

When it came time to say their vows Samuel took Chloe's hands in his. "You came into my life at a time when everything was going wrong. From the moment we met I couldn't stop thinking about you. I would see you at work and have to stop and stare because your beauty, your compassion, demanded it. I have never loved anyone the way I love you. You complete me in every way and you have given this old wolf a reason to face each new day with a smile. You are my love, my life, my soulmate."

Chloe had to wipe a stray tear from her cheek before she could respond. "The first thing I remember from when I opened my eyes in the safe room at Adam's and Mercy's is a pair of pale blue eyes watching me and thinking 'Wow, he has such beautiful eyes'. I still think that way, but you have an even more beautiful soul. You have opened my life to a joy and happiness I never imagined I could experience. I fell in love so fast and so hard that it scared me, it still does sometimes, but I know with you at my side I can face that fear and stare it down. You are my strength, my love, my everything."

When her wedding ring was finally revealed to her Chloe gasped softly. The entwined yellow and white gold bands formed a butterfly with stones of garnet and diamonds adorning the wings. On the inside of the band there was an inscription that read 'Your love makes my spirit soar'. "It's beautiful," she breathed as Samuel slipped it on her hand.

"I'd hoped you would like it. I know it's a bit... unconventional, but so much about **us** is unconventional I felt it was fitting."

They kissed and Chloe melted against him. "True, we are a bit unconventional but I wouldn't have it any other way," she confessed.

They headed to the reception and Anna moved to Chloe's side. "So, how's it feel to finally be Mrs. Samuel Cornick?" she asked.

"Amazing," Chloe replied. "When we met, I never imagined getting to be in this position. I knew he was involved with someone at the time, and we went through so much hell, but I wouldn't change any of it. All we've gone through, it just showed us how much we belonged together." She smiled at her friend. "I never really thanked you and Charles for all you did for me when I first came here."

"You don't need to thank us, Chloe. You were hurting and you needed a safe place to be. We were happy to give you that. But we're also really happy things worked out. From what I understand, Samuel hasn't been this happy in a really long time."

"I'm glad I can give him that," Chloe said softly. When Amaris got hungry she slipped away from the crowd of people to feed her. Part of it was so she didn't make anyone uncomfortable but it was also just to give herself a moment of peace.

********************MT/A&O********************

Chloe had invited Luna, Ben, Mercy and Adam to the wedding. She'd wanted to invite Warren and Kyle as well but Kyle wasn't quite up to dealing with a crowd yet. She'd been stunned when she'd learned Kyle had chosen to try the change and fully understood his inability to be there.

Luna, who'd been on her way to Chloe and Anna, watched the new bride slip away before she stopped next to her friend. "It's hard to believe she's almost a month old," she said to Anna.

"I know. It doesn't seem that long ago. I know both Chloe and Samuel are tense about the coming full moon. I mean, in just a few days they'll find out Amaris is moon called or not."

"I can only imagine how tense this is for them." Luna shook her head slightly. "I don't think I'd be able to keep calm if I was in their situation."

"Me either," Anna admitted. "There was a time when I thought I'd want to have a baby but now I'm glad I can't. Just the stress of pregnancy alone would drive me bonkers. Besides, I wouldn't trade Jules for anything."

"She is such a sweet girl. She's lucky to have you and Charles for parents," Luna said after a moment. Her gaze traveled the room and she laughed a little. "Ben looks like he's feeling cornered, I better go rescue him," she added and headed his way. It seemed a number of the women in town liked his accent and wanted him to talk just so they could hear it. "Sorry ladies, I need to steal my **fiance** away," Luna said as she looped arms with Ben. She emphasized 'fiance' to make it clear he wasn't on the market.

"Thanks for the rescue, luv," Ben murmured to her once they were out of earshot. "Bloody hell, they're like vultures," he added.

"It's that nifty accent of yours," Sage who'd heard him, said. "They just can't help themselves." She turned her attention to Luna. "So, when is **your** wedding planned?"

Luna blushed a little. "We're shooting for August. That way it won't be too hot or too cold and it'll give us time for a honeymoon before the new semester starts."

"I can't wait. You're going to be such a beautiful bride," Sage told her.

"Thanks. So... how are things with you and Cyrus?"

"They're good. He's... so overwhelmingly protective of me, but it makes me feel good to know he'd never let anyone hurt me again. And yeah, I love him, but we're not to that stage in our relationship, yet. Who knows, maybe one day it'll be my turn," Sage replied.

Luna gave her friend a hug. "I'm sure it will be."

********************MT/A&O********************

After feeding her daughter Chloe returned to the reception where she and Samuel shared their first dance as husband and wife. Chloe leaned into her mate as he guided them around the floor and she relished the feel of his arms around her. They hadn't planned a honeymoon because of the pregnancy but they did have a suite at the plushest hotel in Missoula waiting for them. Suddenly though, Chloe didn't care about that. "Why don't we wait until Amaris is a little older and take a real honeymoon," she hushed.

Samuel looked down at his mate. "Is that what you really want to do?" At her nod he dipped his head and kissed her. "Alright, my love. Wherever you want to go, we'll go, when you're ready."

As soon as they could slip away, Samuel took his mate and daughter home. Once Amaris was tucked into her crib they made slow, passionate love. "I love you, Mrs. Cornick," he murmured in her ear some time later when they lay curled up together in the warm afterglow of their lovemaking.

"I love you too," Chloe murmured before she drifted off to sleep.

********************MT/A&O********************

Three days later Chloe stood on her back porch and watched as the sun faded from the sky. It was the first night of the full moon and soon they would know if their little angel was moon called, like her parents, or if she was free from the moon's song. Marianne Taggart was there to watch Amaris in the even she wasn't a wolf.

As the sun faded completely and the moon began to rise Samuel moved to his mate. He nuzzled her then leaned down to the cradle she stood beside and kissed his daughter's forehead before he undressed. His gaze moved to his mate doing the same and he was once again overcome with love and awe of her. Soon though his thoughts were pulled away. The moon sang to him and his wolf answered.

Marianne undressed Amaris and laid her back down in the cradle. If she **was** a werewolf, and her warmer than normal body temperature suggested she might be, the clothing and diaper would make shifting painful for the little one.

Seconds ticked by. Chloe shifted effortlessly then moved to gaze down at her daughter. As the moon rose in the sky there was a moment when Chloe was certain their babe was human and then it happened. Almost as effortlessly as Chloe's change stole over her, so too did it come to Amaris. Fur flowed and in seconds a wolf pup lay where a human infant had been only moments ago.

By this point Samuel had completed his shift as well and when he saw his pup a howl tore from his throat. It was a mixture of joy and fear. Joy that their daughter would not die of old age and fear that something else might happen to her.

Very gently, Chloe picked Amaris up by the scruff of her neck and set her on her feet. As a human infant she was bound to helplessness for months yet, but in her wolf form she could stand on wobbly legs just as any other month old wolf pup could.

********************MT/A&O********************

Bran and Aria, who'd left their daughter Lexia in the care of another member of the Tasggart family, heard Samuel's howl and headed for his home. The Marrok approached slowly. Yes, he was Alpha and Amaris' grandfather, but he would not unsettle his son and daughter-in-law, both of whom would feel a fierce protectiveness for their pup, by being aggressive. Their instincts would be to protect their daughter from any perceived threat, including him.

Samuel watched his Da with cautious eyes. Samuel, the man, knew Amaris was safe, but Samuel, the wolf, only saw a potential threat to his pup. After a moment he stepped aside so Bran could get a look at the tiny bundle of fur at Chloe's feet.

Bran gazed down at his granddaughter. Her white fur was dusted with black and silver, a perfect mixture of her parents' coloring, and her eyes were the same pale blue as Samuel's. He nuzzled the pup and licked her head before he howled his joy for the pack to hear. A chorus of howls rose into the air before they were joined by Charles, Anna, and Jules. With the Cornick family together they headed out into the mountains to enjoy the call of the moon and introduce tiny Amaris to this part of her world.

********************MT/A&O********************

Hours later, as the moon began to set and the sun began to rise, the trio returned home. After shifting back to human form they tucked Amaris into her crib then crawled into bed themselves.

As he lay there watching his mate sleep, Samuel's mind drifted to all that had happened to him over the hundreds of years he'd been alive. He'd loved and lost three wives and eighteen children. He'd seen wars destroy entire villages and cities. He'd used song to bring his own Da back from the brink of madness. He'd lost his way in the world, lost his will to go on living. And then, like the answer to an unspoken prayer, Chloe had come into his life. In her he found a new purpose, a new hope, and a reason to go on living. She may never know it, but she was his salvation.

********************MT/A&O********************

 **A/N:** Samuel's and Chloe's story does not end here. This is but the closing of a chapter in their book. To those who have read, even if you've never commented on the story, thank you. To my faithful reviewer, Imaginationqueen87, thank you so much because, as you know yourself, reviews help encourage the muse to continue the story. My muse has more mischief in store, in the future, for the entire Cornick clan, once she gets a few other things completed first!


End file.
